


As Loud as Our Hearts

by LeandraLocke, saturnmeetsmercury (jarofhearts)



Series: Signs and Sounds [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Deaf Character, Falling In Love, First Dates, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Sexual Content, Sign Language, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeandraLocke/pseuds/LeandraLocke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofhearts/pseuds/saturnmeetsmercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four days after the most memorable call Bucky Barnes had ever had to interpret, he gets another one from the very same guy. He's starting to think that he isn't the only one who enjoys their talks, but trying to figure out how to make the transition from professional to private is harder than it looks.</p><p>Good thing they have fate on their side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it is, the promised sequel to "Sign Dirty To Me". A huge thank you to everyone who has commented on and given kudos to our fic. We were frankly quite blown away by all the feedback. 
> 
> Also, big thanks again to our loyal beta-reader [uncensoredsideblog](uncensoredsideblog.tumblr.com) who's accompanied almost all our projects thus far and is doing an amazing job. 
> 
> Lastly, if you like this fic but could do with something more serious and angsty for a change, check out our post TWS-fic "I Wish You Spring". Now enjoy! :)

It took only four days.

Bucky returned from his lunch break with a bag of knock-off cronuts and found Nat signing to someone on her screen. He was barely even through the door when her gaze landed on him and the side of her mouth quirked up.

“You’ve got cronuts, I’ve got a caller for you. Let’s trade,” she said without preamble or faltering in her signing, and Bucky blinked at her.

“What?”

“Get your ass to the computer,” Nat just said, the Skype ringtone already sounding as she forwarded the call. Bucky groaned, dropped the bag on her desk and went over to his.

“ _One_ of those is for you, I swear, if you -”

That was when his screen filled up with a familiar face with familiar blond hair and familiar blue eyes and shut Bucky right up.

‘ _Hello_ ,’ Steve signed, a bright smile on his features that made his eyes light up.

‘ _Hi_ ,’ Bucky returned immediately, a smile of his own spreading immediately over his whole face. ‘ _What can I do for you?_ ’

‘ _Find me another fake college boy_ ,’ Steve replied and grinned, quickly adding, ‘ _I’m kidding. I need to order some art supplies_.’

 _‘You’re an artist?’_ Bucky’s hands were signing the question before he could stop them. He paused and let out a breath. Privacy, professionalism. Right. _‘Sorry, you don’t have to answer of course. If you give me the number, I’ll put you straight through.’_

Steve let out a small chuckle, though, and shrugged nonchalantly, raising one hand to indicate for Bucky to wait a moment. His desk chair rolled out of sight, and when Steve returned he was holding a page of what looked like a comic book in his hand.

‘ _I do illustrations. Comic books mostly_.’

Bucky’s eyes widened, and he leaned closer to catch a better glimpse of the pictures.

_‘That is so cool.’_

_‘Yes,’_ Steve replied as he set the page back down. _‘Childhood dream come true.’_

His words made Bucky smile. _‘I bet. That’s really amazing. I can’t draw for shit. So where do you get your stuff?’_

 _‘Hang on,’_ Steve said as he reached for another sheet on his desk to give Bucky the name and telephone number of the retailer. The woman he was speaking to a moment later quickly found Steve in their system by his customer ID, and Bucky had to discard the brief thought that he’d have liked to know in what city Steve lived. He learned his surname, at least, which was Rogers… and more than was his business to know.

Steve had a few questions about specific types of drawing ink, which may have been the reason why he didn’t simply place the order online. Or, Bucky hoped, Steve was just pretending to be picky about inks to have an excuse to talk to him again. The lady thanked him for the order and hung up, leaving him alone with Steve again. Bucky’s job was done once he told him that his supplies would be delivered within the next three to four days, but Steve didn’t seem like he wanted to end the call just yet.

‘ _Do you read comic books?_ ’

 _‘I have, here and there as a kid, like probably everyone.’_ Bucky shrugged with a small, self-deprecating smile. _‘Not so much recently. Am I missing out?’_

 _‘Depends on what you’re reading,’_ Steve replied. _‘Some comics are really great. Like the super secret project I’m working on right now.’_

Bucky let out a quiet laugh. _‘Oh really now? Are you some big name in the industry and I’m talking to a celebrity without realising it?’_

 _‘No, not yet at least.’_ Steve let his brows go up, a hint of that mischievous, self-assured smirk on his lips. ‘ _I’ll make sure to let you know when they turn my book into a movie.’_

 _‘Please do. Wouldn’t want to miss it,’_ Bucky smiled widely. He wondered if it was alright to ask about what this book was about when he caught a glimpse of Nat licking the tips of her fingers. The bag looked suspiciously deflated.

“ _Nat_! I told you -”

“Relax. There’s one for you left,” she smiled innocently and Bucky wanted to throw things at her.

“Jesus Christ…”

 _‘Sorry,’_ he signed at Steve instead. _‘My asshole best friend ate two of my cronuts.’_

Steve looked at him, visibly amused. _‘Yeah, she’s badass, I can tell. Good thing she didn’t also try to steal your client.’_

Shit, his face was heating up. And his brain couldn’t come up with a good reply. He probably looked like an idiot.

 _‘Is that what you are?’_ Bucky finally managed. There wasn’t such a thing as regulars in their job, not really, and God, why did that make him think about sex lines? The whole conversation had gone _so well_ so far.

Steve shrugged again, though this time it seemed that he, as well, had needed a moment to reply,his brow furrowing in thought. ‘ _Well, I’m still a bit traumatised after having her repeating what that guy Jake said last time, and she knows it. So I’d rather have you. You’re much more professional, after all_.’ So Steve was pulling Bucky’s leg, and he _knew_ that Bucky knew.

Nevertheless Bucky briefly covered his eyes with both hands and gave a half-embarrassed groan.

_‘Too soon, Steve.’_

And now Steve laughed wholeheartedly, leaning back against his chair, making Bucky wish he had a microphone plugged in because he wanted to know what that laugh sounded like. ‘ _Sorry,_ ’ Steve said then, biting his lower lip around the grin that hadn’t fully faded from his features, and Bucky couldn’t help smiling despite his momentary embarrassment.

_‘Yeah, yeah, let’s just never do it again.’_

Steve pouted regretfully at Bucky, looking nearly like a lost puppy for a second before his face split into another grin. _‘No, you’re right. Okay, I gotta go now. Thank you.’_

 _‘It was my pleasure,’_ Bucky replied, the polite formula entirely honest this time. _‘Goodbye, Steve.’_

 _‘Bye,’_ Steve replied, though his gaze rested on Bucky for a moment longer before he leaned in and clicked the window shut.

Bucky let out a breath and pushed his office chair away from the desk, arm stretching out towards Nat. “Gimme.”

“You sure, Barnes?” she asked as she let her chair slide closer, the bag with the last remaining pastry clutched to her chest. “I wouldn’t want you to get diabetes. It looks like you already had enough _sugar_ for one day.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and made a grabby motion with his still outstretched hand. “What’s that even supposed to mean?”

Nat rolled her eyes back at him, a crooked smirk on one corner of her lips as she finally handed him the bag. “I really don’t think that needs explaining.”

“Not my fault all the nice people want to talk to me,” Bucky commented right before finally biting into his pastry.

“Ah, so you admit that he’s nice. Good.”

Bucky raised his eyebrows at her. “What? I never said he wasn’t nice.”

“I know you didn’t, and I’m not saying anything,” she retorted, putting her hands up, palms out. "Just that, apparently, some guy called the other day and asked David when you'd be working again."

That took the wind out of Bucky’s sails.

“Really?”

She shrugged very slowly, kicking the floor with the tip of her boots to let her chair slide back to her own desk. “I didn’t say anything.”

“Obviously,” Bucky muttered under his breath as he rolled back to his own desk. When he bit into his cronut again, it was to hide an involuntary smile.

 

***

 

Four more days and Steve was calling again. When Bucky saw him appear on the screen, his face lit up with a bright smile matching the one that spread on Steve’s lips. It didn’t last very long because Bucky’s shift was almost over, but he couldn’t help thinking how _nice_ it was to see Steve again, make a call for him and talk to him, no matter how briefly.

Maybe Steve really was _Bucky’s_ client after all.

The thought shouldn’t be as pleasing as it was.

When Bucky hung up, he found Emily and Taylor, who had the next shift, already there and chatting with Natasha, so he pushed his chair away from the desk and raised his arms above his head to stretch.

“Hey ladies. Ready for the evening shift?”

“Beyond ready,” Emily said, rolling her eyes before she sat her handbag down on the desk she’d occupy for the rest of the evening. “Mother in law is visiting,” Taylor whispered at Bucky, throwing her colleague a sympathetic glance.

They continued to chit-chat about this and that - Emily’s visitor in particular - for a little while. When both of the women had settled into their working spaces, five minutes into their shift, Bucky turned towards Natasha. “Come on, Nat, you don’t want to keep your boyfriend waiting.”

“ _I’m_ not,” she deadpanned.

“Then go and have fun,” Taylor said cheerfully before Emily added, “Drink a glass of red for me or four.”

“Will do. Good night!”

Bucky closed the door to their office behind them and turned back towards his friend, shrugging his jacket on.

“So what’s Clint doing?”

“Waiting for us at the bar. Probably eating chicken wings,” she replied, cell phone in hand to check it for new messages as they walked down the steps and onto the street, meeting the pleasant cool air of the late spring evening. “You hungry? I think I could eat one of those mixed finger food platters for two.”

“Sounds good to me,” Bucky shrugged. He had no other plans, and there was barely ever an occasion he’d say no to spending time with Natasha and Clint. “Though, I think I want a hamburger and some fries.”

“No mixed platter for two? Fine, eat your burger, I’ll have all the finger food to myself then,” Natasha replied, her mild indignation betrayed by the amused gleam in her eyes.

“You can share with your boyfriend,” Bucky rolled his eyes but wrapped his arm around her shoulders anyway. Natasha reciprocated the gesture with her arm around his waist, and they walked towards the subway with easy familiarity built by years spent in each other’s company.

Natasha had been his best friend for as long as Bucky could think, ever since they’d teamed up on one of the meaner kids in primary school one day. Her family had emigrated from Russia to the States when she had been five years old, and though she had never seemed bothered by it, the other kids had mostly taken a bit uneasily to the girl with the red hair and harsh accent. But somehow she and Bucky had hit it off right away, and when some years later in high school their teacher had decided that it was better to have them sit on opposite sides of the classroom, Bucky had found himself next to a kid with hearing aids.

And the rest was history.

Bucky and Nat got off the subway two stations later, finding themselves in the busier parts of Brooklyn. The bar and grill was well patronised but not over-crowded, as was usual on a weeknight and one of the reason they had become something like regulars at the place. Clint was sitting at their usual table, a half-empty plate of chicken wings indeed in front of him, and his face split into a grin as he saw them.

“Look who was hungry enough not to wait for us,” Bucky commented with a knowing smirk, making sure Clint could see him do so as always when they were at places with a lot of sounds around them. With the hearing aids he always had in when he was out and his rather good grasp on lipreading Clint was able to follow their conversations without difficulty, especially with the familiarity between the three of them.

Clint just scoffed, completely unapologetic, and tilted his head up for a brief kiss from Natasha.

“I was hungry, they have food. Pretty simple equation for me.”

“Sound logical,” Natasha said once she had sat down next to him, the menu already open in front of her.

“So how was your day?” Clint wanted to know.

“Boring. Bucky seems to get all the interesting calls recently.” Her tone sounded even, matter-of-fact, but what Clint could not see was her briefly raising an eyebrow at Bucky from across the table.

He rolled his eyes and turned towards Clint. “There’s this guy who’s been calling a couple of times. We get along well, so Nat thinks it’s her business to insinuate stuff and act as if I constantly want to jump him right through the screen.”

“Ah,” Clint said, nodding softly. “And she's wrong about that?”

Well… not exactly. Bucky sighed and switched to sign language so that he didn’t have to talk too loud about this.

_‘She knows I don’t like being bugged about stuff like that.’_

Clint gave him a small grin and another nod and added, _‘Yeah she likes doing that.’_

Of course, they weren’t even trying to keep the conversation hidden from Natasha who, however, didn’t seem bothered by it and instead focussed on getting the waiter’s attention to order their drinks and food.

After reiterating his desire for a burger and fries, Bucky added in Clint’s direction, _‘And I’m all grown up, I can find myself dates all on my own when it feels right.’_ When Nat drew up one eyebrow at him, Bucky stuck his tongue out at her. She retaliated by giving him a light kick in the shin, and just like that a barely disguised tussle broke out under their table for a couple of seconds before Bucky remembered that Natasha was wearing heels and opted for a tactical retreat.

Clint ignored their antics, turning his attention back to his chicken wings.

They continued to chat throughout their meal, and after they had ordered another round of beer Clint leaned in over the table, not bothering to use sign language this time.

“But back to dates… I know you just said you can take care of that yourself, but you haven't seen the way that guy at the bar has been looking at you for the past twenty minutes.”

Bucky’s gaze went over to the bar instantly, and it wasn’t hard to make out who Clint was talking about. A guy sitting on one of the bar stools was turned subtly towards their direction, and his eyes were indeed on Bucky, even when he was caught looking. When their gazes locked, the guy gave him a small grin, let his eyes linger for a moment, and then unhurriedly turned back towards his drink, giving the perfect opportunity to look him over. He was lean but muscled, his hair wheat blond; he had stubble on his cheeks and was, Bucky had to admit, rather good looking. And most likely aware that Bucky was still watching him.

He turned back towards Clint and Nat, took up his beer, and threw them a lopsided smile. “Thanks man,” he simply said, gave Clint a pat on the shoulder, and stood up.

“Good luck,” Natasha said, cocking her head to the side as she briefly looked the guy over. “He’s not as good looking as your loverboy, but hey, you never know. Maybe he’s into spanking, too.”

“I have literally no idea why I’m your friend,” Bucky returned, ignored Clint’s surprised chortle, and took off.

The blond guy didn’t look surprised when Bucky slid onto the empty bar stool next to him, but a pleased smile spread on his lips that was instantly endearing, so Bucky toasted towards him and smiled back.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” the guy replied and briefly raised his glass. He let a few seconds pass in silence before adding, “I’m Andy,” and holding out his hand for Bucky to shake.

“Bucky,” he grinned back and took the offered hand. “Nice to meet you, Andy.”

Maybe, especially after Natasha’s teasing, this could be just the distraction he needed.

 

***

 

It did turn out to be a distraction, but not exactly the kind Bucky had anticipated.

When they made out and undressed with only one small lamp on, the warm light that caught in the blond hair made Bucky think of Steve. And then, suddenly, everything did.

Trying not to pay those thoughts any attention only distracted him more, and so - also because thoughts alone had never hurt anyone - he just let it happen, saw blue eyes instead of brown ones and that bright smile whenever he let his eyes fall shut.

It really wasn’t a problem, because Andy didn’t know and probably wouldn’t have cared either way. They had fun, they had good sex, and afterwards they parted ways without exchanging numbers.

Admittedly, though, it was a bit of a problem when, three days later at work, Bucky had Steve on the line again. And now that the connection between Steve and sex had been reinforced in his mind, Bucky found himself trying to keep all kinds of distracting and graphic images away from his mind while he talked to a banker for him. He pushed them away, poker face on, and he got through the call like the professional he was.

“Alright, thank you very much for your time. Goodbye!”

Steve gave Bucky a bright smile and signed his thanks. Same as after his last calls, he didn’t seem immediately inclined to end the conversation. Head tilted a fraction, he eyed Bucky for a moment before he said, _‘Stressful day? You seem kind of tense.’_

The question took him by surprise and Bucky drew his eyebrows up curiously. _‘Really? How so?’_

Steve shrugged. _‘I don’t know. Just had the impression. Am I wrong? Am I being too nosy?’_ He grinned a little, self-ironic and apologetic, and it was so sweet that Bucky couldn’t help smiling back.

 _‘No, it’s fine. If I’m tense, I didn’t know about it. Maybe a bit distracted,’_ he admitted with a small shrug. _‘You know, one of those days.’_

' _Yeah. I know what you mean. I think_ ,' Steve replied, and his gaze rested on Bucky again. _'How long until you clock out?'_

He glanced at the digits in the lower right corner of the computer screen to check. _‘Bit over two hours,’_ Bucky replied, suddenly feeling the urge to talk to Steve about what he was doing after.

 _'Not so long then,'_ Steve said, _'I still got some work to do. I work best at nights.'_

 _‘Really, you’re a night person?’_ Bucky asked, surprised. Everything about Steve seemed bright, as if he’d always fit into sunlight much better than into darkness.

 _'Not generally,'_ Steve replied. _'It's when I'm most creative, though. Which isn't all the time, you know. I have to use those phases when inspiration strikes, because next thing I know it's over, and I'm back to just doodling and doing commissions.'_

It wasn’t the first time that Steve had talked about his job, and Bucky found himself curious, wanting to know more about what he was doing, what he worked on, what kind of commissions he did, even what those doodles of his looked like. But that was definitely too personal, and too much information for what was still a service call.

He’d have to ask for a private number for that. Skype call at home. Maybe even meet sometime?

But Bucky still didn't know where he lived. The banker had only needed his customer ID as well and not asked for any other personal details except for a three-digit verification code.

Suddenly Bucky was nervous. Should he do that? Just ask Steve? Would he want to do that? Would he read anything into it? Would Bucky _want_ him to read anything into it?

He realised that the delay in his reply was getting too long and he was still only staring at Steve, and he had to say something right _now_. But just when he had punched himself up enough for it, David’s voice sounded from across the room and made him jump.

“Hey, Bucky, are you done with your call? There’s another one coming in, I’ve already got one on the line!”

“Fuck, sorry, I’ll take it,” Bucky said hurriedly and turned back to Steve, a contrite look on his face.

_‘Sorry, need to go, new caller on the line. Will talk to you soon, okay?’_

Bucky didn't know if he was imagining it or not, but the small smile on Steve's lips seemed to only partially hide the disappointment in his gaze. He nodded nevertheless and signed quickly, _'Sure. Sorry to keep you. Have a good one.'_

Bucky would have liked to apologise again, or anything more personal than this, but the new call button was buzzing insistently, and so he only had time for another apologetic smile before ending the call with Steve and accepting the new one.

He put on his standard welcoming expression, but, as he started signing with a middle-aged woman it was hard to keep his smile in place. The disappointment of missing his chance with Steve just as he had finally decided to take it was catching up with him.

Bucky told himself that it didn’t matter, that he could always just ask next time Steve called.

Except Steve didn’t call again. Not for the rest of the week, nor the one after. Bucky tried to stay optimistic, told himself that there just wasn’t anyone Steve needed to phone for the time being, or that maybe he’d just missed him when he was off work, or any number of reasons that could be an explanation.

But the fact remained that Bucky didn’t hear from Steve again. And he reluctantly had to admit to himself that maybe, whatever he had imagined to be the reason behind their pleasant conversations had been nothing but wishful thinking.

 

***

 

Two weeks later, the annual Deaf & Hard of Hearing picnic in Brooklyn's Prospect Park finally came to take Bucky’s mind off everything that had happened. For the past few years, he, Natasha and Clint had always gone to the picnic and often even participated in the various activities, collecting donations for Video Relay, or organising a cupcake sale. This time, however, they were there only as guests.

"Hey, look, they've got miniature pizzas over there," Natasha said, nudging Clint in the side who immediately craned his head to see.

“Mini pizzas!”

“You’re ridiculous,” Bucky commented dryly but not without affection before going back to nibbling on his stick with chocolate-covered strawberries.

"You're just jealous of our quick metabolism," Natasha replied drily as she led the way to the stand and signed for two pizzas, one pepperoni and the other with tuna, which she paid for and started sharing with Clint.

"Man, these are good," he mumbled between bites, but Bucky, who had finished his strawberries, picked up their previous thread of conversation.

“Just so you know, my metabolism’s fine. Have you seen my abs?” he smirked and unabashedly tugged up his t-shirt to reveal a sliver of skin.

"Yeah, but would you have them even if Nat didn't always steal your food?" Clint asked, his expression even but the humour unmistakable in his tone. "Seriously, buddy, you need to stop buying so many cronuts and muffins. Do you know how many times I've tried to surprise her with dinner and she tells me she's full because you had a bag of pastries at work?"

"Clint, I only use that as an excuse," Natasha said. "Nobody wants to eat your cooking."

Clint clutched his chest, exaggerated dismay on his face.

“Way to wound a guy, Nat.”

“Also, none of you guys want to see how I’d look without pastries,” Bucky threw in with a wave of his hand. “Muscles _everywhere_. Who’d even want that?”

"Don't pretend you don't have them," Clint replied before he took another bite of his miniature pizza. "Also, I'd still love you even if you looked like a pro wrestler."

“Aaww Clint!” Bucky smiled all over his face and skipped over to plant a big kiss on his friend’s cheek. “You know I’d totally have sex with you if you weren’t so damn straight.”

Clint just gave him a grin and shrugged apologetically. "I'd say I'd make an exception for you, but I'm sure Nat wouldn't like that."

Natasha snorted. "Not like it? Please. I'd watch."

"Yeah okay, forget what I just said," Clint replied with a slightly alarmed expression, and Bucky couldn’t help laughing.

He really didn’t know where he’d be without those two. They had been with him during his school years, and supported him when he’d come out. They had been his safety net when he had returned from his stint in the army, with too many dreams and habits he had to unlearn.

“Maybe, one day,” Bucky grinned and fluttered his lashes at Clint.

"Not sure you'd get so much out of it, though," Natasha said, a glint of mischief in her green eyes. "He's not really into spanking, you know?"

"Okay, what's with the spanking?" Clint asked before Bucky could have reacted. "Is that a kind of joke I've missed?"

“Nat, you have _got_ to stop,” Bucky groaned, literally facepalming. “I have never had sex where spanking was involved, just so you know, this is getting completely out of hand. Nothing anyone has -” missed, was what he’d wanted to say, but when they were rounding a stand with paintings, Bucky almost ran smack dab into someone tall and muscled, with blond hair and blue eyes, and he almost swallowed his tongue.

“Oh my God.”

 _The blue_ eyes were widened with surprise, staring back at him. Then, a big, radiant smile made Bucky’s already hammering heart stumble pathetically.

_‘No. Just Steve.’_

“Oh… God,” Bucky said again despite himself, and then let out an incredulous, breathless laugh. _‘Hi! Wow, you’re here, I didn’t think… Do you live in New York?!’_

 _'Yeah. Not far from here, actually. You too?'_ The big smile on Steve’s lips turned a little embarrassed as he spotted Natasha, his attention briefly on her instead of what Bucky could sign back at him.

 _'Hi,'_ Steve greeted her a little awkwardly, and maybe - Bucky wasn't completely sure - blushing somewhat.

Natasha just wriggled her fingers in a playful greeting of her own, a smile widening on her lips while Clint just looked between his friends and the newcomer curiously.

Bucky quickly reached out for a light touch to Steve’s arm to redirect his attention back to him in the hopes that everyone involved would totally act like the whole phone sex episode had never happened.

 _‘I do. Brooklyn born and raised,’_ he signed.

Steve’s brows went up in surprise. ‘ _Really? Me too. Except for the years I spent in Chicago. For art school_ ,’ Steve said, his hands moving quickly. ‘ _So maybe that’s why… Do you come here every year?_ ’

' _The past three, since I came back from the army_ ,' Bucky replied, an incredulous smile on his lips. ' _This is insane, you could have lived God knows where…_ '

 _‘The army?’_ Steve’s eyes went wide for a second; then, there was a definite hint of pink on his cheeks and he let a hand run to the back of his neck, chuckling. _‘And yeah, funny coincidence. It’s a small world, after all.’_

Behind them Natasha had started humming something that Bucky now recognised as ‘Can You Feel the Love Tonight’.

A blush started to rise unbidden on his cheeks. "Nat, stop," he ground out hastily and started signing to Steve again.

 _'So, I was going to introduce you properly, but you really don't need to know Nat, she's terrible. Here, have Clint instead, he's my friend,'_ he told Steve and abruptly tugged Clint forward.

‘ _Hi, good to meet you_ ,’ Clint said and briefly shot Bucky a somewhat confused look.

‘ _Nice to meet you, too_ ,’ Steve replied before he turned towards Nat. ‘ _And you. In person._ ’

_‘Oooh! You know him from Video Relay?’_

_‘He’s Bucky’s favourite caller,’_ Nat signed back for Clint, prompting a wide-eyed look of realisation and a long, understanding, “Oooohhhhh!”

“Yes, okay, we can stop embarrassing me now,” Bucky sighed exasperatedly and glanced over at Steve again. _‘I’m so sorry.’_

But Steve was just grinning at him, that all too familiar, kind of mischievous but still adorable expression on his face. Turned out the force of that smile was devastating without the filter of a camera. ‘ _Your favourite caller? Really?_ ’

Bucky never got a chance to reply; he heard a male voice calling out Steve’s name and then saw a black guy jog up to them, muttering, “Yeah right, he can’t hear me. Man, I’m never getting used to this,” self-ironic amusement on his face as he reached out a hand to put it on Steve’s lower arm.

“There you are. I couldn’t find you anywhere,” he said before he slowly and with still unpracticed movements signed, ‘ _Where were you?_ ’

He was a good looking guy, Bucky registered immediately, about his own height, athletic, with a sympathetic expression and definitely attractive features. Bucky glanced from him to Steve and back.

 _‘Sorry,’_ Steve signed at the guy slowly, _‘I just went to get something to drink. Drink. For you and me.’_

“Oh… Okay. Yeah sorry. The line at the toilets was shorter than expected,” he replied, articulating his words clearly for Steve to read his lips. Then his gaze went back to Bucky and his two friends. “Oh, hey, I’m Sam.” He added the name in sign language as well, shaking his head in mild embarrassment. “I’m still new to this.”

“Looks like you’re doing just fine,” Clint was the one who replied, giving the newcomer a smile before he briefly gestured to the three of them. “Clint, Natasha, Bucky.”

“Oh, you can hear,” Sam replied in obvious relief. “You can help me out when I’m out of my depth. Which is pretty much always.”

 _‘Good thing I can read your lips,’_ Steve signed, and at least that sentence seemed easy for Sam to interpret.

“Yeah, but half of the time I don’t know what you’re saying.”

“Takes a bit of practice,” Natasha said and signed simultaneously. “But you’ll get there.”

“Yeah, well.” Sam smiled and glanced up at Steve, nudging his side. “The things I do for you.”

All the warning bells were starting to go off in Bucky’s head at once. The wry, slightly flustered smile appearing on Steve’s lips didn’t help, and so Bucky had to look away to try and figure out if he was overinterpreting things.

His gaze met Natasha’s, her eyes knowing and gentle, not teasing anymore. Bucky just shrugged subtly, not paying any attention to what Steve was signing next to him to the new arrival.

When he did, the last words he caught Sam signing were ‘we together’ before an admonishing but amused sigh and shake of his head. Whatever the beginning of that sentence had been.

“Alright, go and get me that drink,” he spoke then and tried to sign at least the words ‘you’, ‘drink’ and ‘me’. “Damn, all those prepositions and adverbs and shit are killing me,” he said in Bucky’s direction who immediately attempted to smile back.

“I know, it’s pretty damn complicated. But you’re doing great,” he said and managed to sound kind. At the same time he wanted to kick himself for actually feeling disappointment now. Five minutes ago he hadn’t known if Steve even lived in the same time zone and hadn’t heard from him in over two weeks. Now he had talked to him face to face for literally no more than five minutes and he had, what? Thought this could amount to something?

Bucky suppressed a sigh.

 _‘You wanna come with me?’_ Steve asked Bucky and then looked over at Nat and Clint, _‘You guys thirsty? We can get you something, and Sam will lead you to our booth.’_

“I what now?” Sam asked, and Clint provided the answer, “You’re taking us back to your booth and those two are getting drinks. Sounds awesome.”

“Okay,” Bucky heard himself say and turned to go before Nat could give him another of those looks. He was all grown up, he was going to be just fine.

Steve, of course, was completely unaware of the hopes he had just crushed. When he caught up with Bucky, he gave him a buddy-like slap on the shoulder and a friendly smile. _‘I know a place where they sell the best lemonade you’ve ever had.’_

 _‘Oh really?’_ Bucky gave him a small smile back, and seeing Steve like this it was easy to think that he completely deserved this. _‘Can’t wait to try it.’_

So Steve had a completely attractive boyfriend who was learning a whole new language for him, and that was okay. Bucky really was happy for him. A little sad too, but he’d keep that to himself.

Bucky was sure no one could blame him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your lovely comments on the first chapter! We're very happy that you're enjoying the sequel so far. Without further ado, here's the next chapter.

‘ _So this is what kept you busy the past two weeks?_ ’ Bucky asked, and when Steve nodded, he let out a soft huff and smiled, shaking his head at himself. Of course there had been a really simple explanation.

They were sitting at a picnic table behind the art booth where Steve was exhibiting his pieces. Sam had joined Angela, an elderly woman in charge of the sales, and was assisting her, practicing signing prices to interested customers, while Clint and Natasha had left them to check out the archery stand.

Steve took another sip of his rhubarb-lemonade - which, Bucky had to agree, really was pretty damn good - and continued, ‘ _It was all really short notice, so I had to pull a few all-nighters. I’m glad most of the drawings turned out okay, apparently_.’ He smiled, a little shy despite his otherwise confident demeanor, showing a humbleness when it came to his talents that were admittedly impressive. Bucky was currently catching fragments of two women outbidding each other over a large painting of three super heroines in a steampunk setting.

‘ _They do seem kind of okay_ ,’ he commented, his smile gently teasing as he looked back at Steve.

The truth was, Bucky loved Steve’s art. He wasn’t much of a comic book fan, usually, finding most styles too exaggerated, or too messy, or simply too unrealistic. But Steve’s art was none of that, clean and understated but _real_.

‘ _I want to buy one of your pieces_ ,’ Bucky decided.

Steve's eyes lit up, and he let his gaze drift to the display. ' _Tell you what. Just pick one you like and take it. You can make a donation to whatever cause you'd like to support_.'

 _‘No!’_ Bucky immediately shook his head, scowling mildly at Steve. _‘Hey, I want to pay the artist, you’re not supposed to just give it to me.’_

‘ _I’m allowed to give a gift to a friend, am I not?_ ’ Steve asked with a disarming grin, but the word still stung for a very brief moment.

 _Oh don’t be so dramatic_ , Bucky thought, inwardly rolling his eyes at himself, but he gave Steve a wry smile.

_‘That’s very touching. Are you trying to make me mellow?’_

Steve shrugged, a smile still on his lips as he looked back towards Sam and Angela. Suddenly he let out an audible chuckle and another, soft and throaty, shaking his head. ‘ _I think Sam asked that woman whether she wants to buy a pair of boots. He’s trying so hard, it’s adorable._ ’

It actually was, there was no way Bucky couldn’t admit that. He followed Steve’s gaze over to Sam and watched him for a moment, smiling quietly to himself as another small error crept into Sam’s gestures.

‘ _You’re right, it’s really sweet of him._ ’

‘ _Yeah, it is_ ,’ Steve agreed, the amusement fading from his features now to make room for genuine gratitude.

Bucky watched him closely, the look on Steve’s face at once warming his heart but weighing on it as well. When had he last been looked at like that? He wasn’t even sure.

‘ _And he learned it from scratch, for you?_ ’

‘ _Yes_ ,’ Steve replied. ‘ _Got tired of always writing everything down. Or I did. I could at least read his lips, but he never got what I was trying to say_.’

Bucky chuckled softly, good-naturedly rolling his eyes. ‘ _That’s probably the cutest thing I’ve heard in a long time. I think you two really deserve each other._ ’

‘ _Yeah, I guess we do_ ,’ Steve agreed, still smiling. Before his eyes suddenly widened. ‘ _Wait, what_?’

The surprise transferred to Bucky who looked back at Steve in confusion. _‘What?’_

‘ _You…_ ’ Steve shifted in his seat, eyeing Bucky in confusion as he let out a breathy chuckle. ‘ _Do you think he’s my boyfriend?_ ’

It took a moment before Bucky could react, instinctively folding his hand to a loose fist and inclining it in a small, tentative gesture. ‘ _Yes_.’

‘ _Oh God_ ,’ Steve just replied before he let out a full-on laugh, loud, clear and pleasant-sounding. There was a trace of sympathy in his glance as he looked back at Bucky, biting his lower lip around a grin. ‘ _Sam’s a really great guy and I love him to pieces, but he’s not my_ boyfriend _. What even made you think that?_ ’

Bucky’s head was swirling. He’d been so sure of his conclusion, after everything he had _thought_ to have seen. He didn’t know what to say, so he just stared at Steve with his mouth open for an embarrassingly long moment and then, finally, let out a laugh and covered his face with his hands.

Steve was still making small, amused sounds and nudged his foot under the table, urging Bucky to glance over at him again. He hoped he wasn’t blushing, but the way his heart was suddenly beating way too excitedly was probably making that impossible.

_‘Don’t judge me, Nat thought the same.’_

Steve gave him a look that was mildly incredulous, amused and, yes, still sympathetic. Warm even as he inclined his head a fraction while he regarded Bucky with a long glance. ‘ _Either you’re an idiot or I’m really crap at flirting. Probably the latter since the both of you thought I already had a boyfriend ._ ’

Now his face was definitely heating up. There wasn’t any way to interpret those words in more than one way. His heart lurched and then seemed to sink into his stomach, beating from there to make him just a little light-headed, the good, amazing kind. He pressed his lips together but felt a grin spread on them anyway, inevitably. Steve’s eyes on him were the most incredible shade of blue.

_‘Right now I wouldn’t mind being an idiot either.’_

Steve still grinned, but the expression on his features turned more radiant as well, as if reflecting what Bucky was feeling. ‘ _Let’s just agree that Sam’s an idiot. Was it something he signed? Oh… ‘together’. That was it, right?_ ’

Bucky let out a soft laugh. ‘ _Yes. And the way he said_ _‘The things I do for you’ and looked at you like a lovesick puppy. Are you sure he’s not into you?’_

Steve laughed softly and shook his head. ‘ _Very much so. Though… maybe it’s a bit of a man-crush_.’

It was so easy to laugh about it now that Bucky felt so light, and he cracked up an eyebrow at Steve. _‘A true bromance?’_

 _‘Yeah, probably.’_ Steve was still smiling, but his attention was diverted a moment later when Sam came hurrying towards the table, waving at Steve.

“Um… A customer wants to see you,” he said. “Man, this is exhausting. I need a break, okay?”

Steve nodded at him, obviously having read his lips just fine. He threw Bucky an apologetic smile and got up from his seat to go back to the counter. A young boy was waiting there with questions on one of his drawings, and Bucky was left alone with Sam who slumped down onto the bench in Steve’s place. “Hey,” he said, reaching for his own only half-empty glass of lemonade that he had left at the table.

“Hey,” Bucky returned, and suddenly it was very easy to talk to Sam. “You’re a pretty awesome friend, you know that? And just to get this out of the way: I thought you were also his boyfriend.”

Sam nearly choked on the sip of lemonade he’d taken, and he stared at Bucky, open-mouthed, before he found his speech again. “Yeah, no, man. Steve’s really great and all, but I’m definitely not into guys.”

Bucky finally let himself grin and simply said, “Cool. It’s still cute, you learning ASL for him and all.”

“Yeah well,” Sam shrugged. “It was getting really difficult trying to communicate otherwise. We go to the same gym and play basketball together,” he elaborated. “So I thought what the hell, it can’t be that hard. Dude, was I wrong,” he ended with a small grin, making it obvious he wasn’t regretting the undertaking despite its difficulties.

“It’s really rewarding though,” Bucky nodded, even if he was sure Sam already knew that. “Nat and I, we learned it as teenagers when we became friends with Clint. He’s eighty percent deaf, but between hearing aids and lipreading he places everything together most of the time.”

“You guys seem really good at it, though. So maybe there’s hope for me still,” he answered, looking over at Steve who was now chatting animatedly with three teenagers interested in his work. “So…” Sam started as he drew his gaze back to Bucky, a small trace of a smirk on his lips, “You’re that guy, right? From the video relay service?”

“That’s me,” Bucky returned and couldn’t help grinning, because this meant that Steve had talked about him. “He’s told you about the first call?”

“Yeah. He ordered art supplies, right?”

Bucky tried to hold in his laugh, but only managed to tame it into a choked sound. “Yeeaah, that’s the one…”

Sam raised one eyebrow but obviously decided not to inquire any further. “Man, what are the odds of you running into each other like that? But… I should probably keep my mouth shut and leave the rest to the two of you.”

“Yeah, I don’t know. I guess if we’d talked regularly the accent would have given it away, but like this…” Bucky laughed softly and shook his head before looking at Sam again. “Though I don’t think you need to keep your mouth shut anymore.”

“Oh, don’t I?” Sam’s brows went up a bit more, and he grinned. “Did he ask you out on a date yet?”

Bucky had to bite down on his lower lip for a moment to not let his grin get too wide. “I’m pretty sure we weren’t that far off when you called him away.”

“Oh shit, man I’m so sorry,” Sam said quickly, looking back towards Steve who was now handing a rolled up purchase to one of the teenagers over the counter. “Guess I’ve had a long enough break. Time for more sign language practice,” he said and got up, clapping his hands before he walked back to Steve, patting him on the back and gesturing in movements that were universally understood that Steve could go back to Bucky.

The way Steve looked back at him and then smiled at Sam in thanks made Bucky’s insides tingle.

What were the odds, really?

‘ _I think I sold more artworks today than the whole year so far_ ,’ Steve said with a bright smile as he had sat back down, and Bucky drew his eyebrows up.

‘ _Are you telling me I should go pick one right now before they’re all gone?_ ’

‘ _Yeah, you probably should_ ,’ Steve replied. ‘ _Just don’t let that guy over there rip you off._ ’

Bucky laughed and pulled out his wallet. ‘ _No. I think he likes me_.’

‘ _Good_ ,’ Steve replied and then regarded Bucky with a long gaze, head slightly tilted, the expression on his face suddenly shy. ‘ _Just answer me one question before you go_.’

A smile widened on Bucky’s lips. ‘ _You make it seem like I won’t be back in about three minutes._ ’

Steve let out a faint chuckle, shrugging as he averted his eyes for a second, and Bucky had to grin to himself. _‘Ask away.’_

‘ _Will you go on a date with me?_ ’

There it was again, that skipping in his heart, the tingle in his insides. The answer was ridiculously easy.

 

***

 

It was, Bucky thought, more of a fun day out than a typical date, and that was the glorious thing about it. Because they went to Coney Island together, and Bucky could have kissed Steve for that alone.

They had ridden the Thunderbolt together first chance they got and had then made their way through a few more, tamer rides, had eaten a hot dog, ice cream and various sweets in between, and proceeded to get entirely wet on the Wild River.

Throughout it all Steve was warm and solid next to him, and Bucky was hyper aware of his presence.

When they exited the water ride, Bucky was still a little breathless with laughter, glancing down to inspect himself to see in how many places his clothes were now soaked.

‘ _You know, if we had more time left, I’d say we should get to the beach and let everything dry_ ,’ he smiled wryly over at Steve who hadn’t fared much better than him.

‘ _It’s warm enough, it’ll dry_ ,’ Steve replied, a grin still on his lips, ‘ _Besides, you’re not made of sugar, are you?_ ’

‘ _I’m not?_ ’ The grin on Bucky’s lips widened. ‘ _Damn, there goes my allure._ ’

Steve tilted his head back, a nearly silent laugh coming over his lips. Then he pursed them and shrugged softly, regarding Bucky for a moment, his incredibly blue eyes shining with mirth. ‘ _I think you’re_ just _fine_.’

Bucky tried to press his lips together to prevent himself from starting to just beam all over his face like a complete loon. It was hard not to. His first few impressions of Steve hadn’t lead him astray, because now that he was spending more time with him he simply became more and more infatuated.

But who could blame him? The guy was funny, he was gorgeous, he was genuinely _nice_ in the best way possible.

Eventually Bucky gave in and just smiled widely at Steve, gently letting their shoulders bump as they walked on.

‘ _So… what’s next on your cards_?’

Steve took a moment to reply as they walked by the smaller rides and a few game stands, but then he stopped in his tracks and turned towards Bucky again. ‘ _How about we spend our last game credits over there?_ ’ he asked, pointing at a rifle shooting gallery. ‘ _Look, it says you_ only _have to hit all the targets to get one of the big prizes_.’ There was an unmistakeable challenge in his expression, but humour at his own words, too.

It wasn’t that Bucky was someone to jump at challenges, be they unreasonable or not. But when it was the good natured kind of banter… and, God, if he had the chance to actually _impress_ Steve with something… how was he supposed to say no?

‘ _Only all the targets, hm?_ ’ Bucky smirked back at Steve, drawing his eyebrows up. ‘ _What prize do you want?_ ’

Steve chuckled again and shrugged, taking in the array of toys and trinkets, his gaze coming to rest on a huge, light-brown bear with a blue jacket on. ‘ _How about that one?_ ’

‘ _Okay_ ,’ Bucky simply shrugged and started approaching the stand. ‘ _Come on!_ ’

He could hear a low, throaty laugh behind him as he already asked how many credits it cost to do the expert’s challenge. Luckily, they had enough left. There was an array of thirteen moving frogs and ducks in a colourful landscape of equally moving panels, all cut out and painted wood to imitate a pond scenery with trees and bushes. The ducks and frogs would pop up from between the waves and plants and had to be shot one by one, but the real challenge was to mind the red herrings - in this case rabbits and colourful birds - that must not be hit under any circumstances. If he hit one of them, the game was over and he’d get a consolation prize; if he hit less than all thirteen targets he could pick from the smaller items, depending on his final score.

According to the guy explaining this to him, it had been months since anybody had last managed to win this game.

‘ _That little lion cub there is nice, too,_ ’ Steve signed beside him, already calculating their chances and choices. ‘ _Or… that deck of playing cards_ ,’ - which was one of the 5-point prizes.

Bucky only smiled to himself and calmly took the pallet rifle the man in the stand handed him. The immediate feeling of familiarity was almost overwhelming in its intensity, despite the fact that Bucky hadn’t held a weapon since he’d left the army, and that this wasn’t a real one. He’d gotten good at not letting his mind wander in bad memories’ territory  anymore, so he just glanced over at Steve, gave him a wry grin and mouthed, ‘ _Any predictions?_ ’

Steve took a long, deep breath and squinted at him, tilting his head left and right. ‘ _Seven?_ ’

Bucky huffed good-naturedly and took up the rifle, testing its grip in his hands and against his shoulder. He had one try before it counted. The pellet hit the very tip of a duck’s beak, and now Bucky knew that the rifle had just a bit of left-hand twist, so he adjusted.

“Ready?” the guy asked, and Bucky only glanced over at him briefly before nodding. One deep breath, sinking into a familiar mindset, and the game started.

It took maybe a minute, Bucky wasn’t entirely sure. But when all thirteen shots had been fired and Bucky lowered the rifle, he’d killed all the ducks and frogs.

The look on Steve’s face as Bucky turned toward him was, in a word, priceless. Steve was staring, open-mouthed, his gaze half drifting back to the game array without his head turning direction. Then, his brows went up and the dumbfounded look turned into a wide, thoroughly impressed smile. ‘ _Wow. You’re not secretly a master assassin or something?_ ’

It was only a small smile Bucky gave in return, and he busied himself with returning the rifle and telling the guy he’d like the bear with the blue jacket as his prize. While the man got it down, he signed for Steve, ‘ _Almost was_.’

Steve’s amazed look turned sympathetic then, almost a little guilty as he bit his lower lip. ‘ _Right. The army_.’  

He had to divert his attention as the guy handed them the bear. Steve let out a small chuckle as he tried to get a hold of the huge plush toy while still being able to look at Bucky, and their conversation was halted for the moment.

Bucky didn’t want Steve to feel uncomfortable with the topic, or make him think that Bucky was uncomfortable with it. It was easy not to _be_ uncomfortable, because Steve looked _adorable_ with the large bear clutched to his chest, and Bucky couldn’t help laughing.

‘ _It’s fine_ ,’ he signed to further alleviate possible hesitations on Steve’s part. ‘ _Turned out I’m just a bit of a natural with that thing. They wanted me to go to Sniper School, but I decided that wasn’t for me, so that was that_.’

Steve had no chance but to nod and then, clutching the huge thing to his chest awkwardly, managed to sign the word ‘ _lockers_ ’ with one hand. Bucky reached out and offered to take the bear instead so that Steve could sign, figuring that for the time being, he could just read Bucky’s lips as long as he was careful with his pronunciation.

‘ _Thanks_ ,’ Steve said, a small, slightly abashed smile on his lips. He took a step back and looked at Bucky and the bear - at the latter for a bit longer, properly. ‘ _Wow, I don’t quite know where to put it yet, but it’s really great. And I haven’t said thank you yet. So there._ ’

“You’re welcome,” Bucky returned, just happy to have been able to give the bear to Steve in the first place. “And I’m sure you’ll find a place. He’s going to be a great pal to you,” he added and took one of the bear’s arms to wave at Steve.

‘ _Yeah, I’m sure_ ,’ Steve laughed, and they walked on towards the visitor center, ‘ _I haven’t had any plush toys since I was fourteen, but he’s really adorable. Kind of reminds me of you_ ,’ he added after a short pause.

It startled a laugh out of Bucky. “What? How?”

‘ _The blue jacket for starters_ ,’ Steve replied drily at first, but then the smile was back on his lips and something warm in his gaze as he looked at Bucky. ‘ _And what I just said about him being adorable._ ’

Bucky ducked his head a little. He was usually more open and casual about a compliment here or there, but this was _Steve._ God, he really wanted this to go somewhere, and today was going so well.

“Thanks,” he said eventually, and when he raised his eyes to Steve again, he had to battle the sudden urge to get close and kiss him.

Could he just do that? Without warning?

But the bear was in the way, and Steve seemed completely oblivious of Bucky’s train of thought, speeding up his steps as they approached the building. So that would have to wait. The pleasant anticipation for when it was eventually going to happen made it entirely okay for Bucky.

They had a little under an hour left on their wristband deal when they had put the bear away and decided to go get a milkshake. Sitting across from each other in a small two-seat booth in the Cyclone Café, they had two large glasses of creamy, foamy deliciousness in front of them; Steve had chosen vanilla and Bucky had gone with lemon.

 _‘You know, I wouldn’t have pegged you for the vanilla type,’_ Bucky really couldn’t keep himself from signing, grinning around the straw pressed to his lower lip.

Steve grinned back, one hand going up to the back of his neck to run through his hair as he glanced down, almost bashful for a second. Then his gaze went back up to meet Bucky's eyes, shrugging softly.

_'I like a bit of variation. Start slow with a vanilla milkshake and build up to a vodka martini.'_

A laugh burst out of Bucky and he nodded. _‘Sounds like a pretty good idea. Who did you learn that from?’_ he added with a wink.

_'Wait, are we still talking about drinks or about sex? Because the answers would be two entirely different ones and a bit awkward if mixed.'_

_‘So give me both?’_

Steve let out a small chuckle. _'Okay.'_ He paused, gaze wandering out the window for a moment, brow slightly furrowed in contemplation. _'I guess I learned things the way most people do. With a couple of partners. It's not really like there was anything extraordinary, you know? Just… regular stuff somewhere between vanilla and not so vanilla.'_

Bucky nodded, taking a sip from his shake before he replied. _‘I guess that’s how it goes for almost everyone.’_

 _'Boring answer, I know,'_ Steve said, a soft smirk on his lips, _'but I don't feel like going into much detail in this family friendly place.'_

 _‘That’s fine,’_ Bucky smiled and waved Steve’s words away. _‘We can save that for some other time.’_

 _'Okay,'_ Steve replied, and the expression on his features - gaze lingering on Bucky's lips for a moment before it went up to his eyes - promised that there would be ample opportunity.

_'As for the drinks,  I have a friend who makes very good cocktails. He's a big fan of fancy single malt whisky but also makes a killer Manhattan.'_

_‘Sounds like a friend everyone needs. I’d keep him around,’_ Bucky grinned wryly at him.

 _'Oh he's not going anywhere,'_ Steve replied, amused. _'He's the son of my godfather. I lived with them for a few years after my parents died.'_

Bucky felt his mouth form a silent ‘oh’, taken aback by that piece of information. He was rather sure Steve didn’t want to go too much into that and especially not for their good day to take a turn. So Bucky tried to figure out what to reply instead.

 _‘How was that for you?’_ he finally tried, though he probably wouldn’t have needed to worry.

Steve's mood didn't seem troubled by the topic; his glance had only briefly gotten a melancholy shine that didn't manage to dim the smile on his lips. _'To be honest, pretty decadent. They're filthy rich, you know. Other than that pretty great, actually. That is when Tony didn't manage to nearly blow things up or kept me from studying with his huge parties. Which is how I learned about mixing longdrinks because that was the only tolerable alternative to trying to concentrate on geometry and biology when the bass of whatever hard rock he was playing was hammering through the entire mansion. Or when drunk party guests - and by that I mean his groupies - stumbled into my room by accident. Or not accident. I wasn’t always so sure.’_

A soft, surprised laugh came over Bucky’s lips. _‘Really? That’s what your youth was like?’_ He tried to picture Steve in an environment like this, with a pseudo adopted brother like this, but it wasn’t easy.

_'Parts of it, yeah. Though Tony wasn't always around. He has his own penthouse in Manhattan, too. And it was only until I went off to university. But we're still in touch. Despite everything I just said he's actually a really great guy.'_

In that moment something fell into place in Bucky’s mind and he blinked slowly. Penthouse. Manhattan. Tony…

“Stark?” he actually said out loud in disbelief, just waiting for Steve to laugh and shake his head.

Instead, though, there was a grin spreading on Steve's lips, and he closed his eyes for a moment, nodding faintly. _'The very same. What gave it away? The drinking or the eccentric parties?'_

“No, wait wait wait,” Bucky shook his head in complete bafflement before switching to sign language again. _‘You actually grew up with Tony Stark, that’s not a joke?’_

 _'Not a joke,'_ Steve chuckled. _'Well, I moved in when I was fourteen, and Tony was already a grownup. He's a good ten years older than me.'_

That didn’t take anything away from Bucky’s surprise. He didn’t really know a whole lot about Tony Stark but the name, of course, did ring a bell. He was a bit of a genius, that much Bucky knew, and that he had taken over his father’s company and had made it into one of the world’s leading enterprises in clean energy. Of course there was also his reputation for being a playboy and party animal. That Steve, of all people, should have grown up close to him was even more amazing.

Bucky eventually burst into disbelieving laughter and shook his head, trying to adjust his perception of Steve with all this new information. _‘Okay, nice. This is nice.’_

And Steve, nonchalant again, shrugged, but his eyes sparkled with amusement. _'I guess it is. But enough of me. What about you? I must admit I was a bit surprised you'd been in the army.'_

 _‘You were?’_ Bucky regarded Steve curiously and took a new sip from his shake before asking with a small wry smile, _‘Do I not look like I could have been in the army?’_

Steve raised a hand in an apologising gesture, biting his lower lip around a smirk. _'Maybe it was the hair, I don't know. I just kind of would have pegged you for a pacifist.'_ There was no judgement in his look at all, so Bucky gave him a small smile.

 _‘Doesn’t mean I’m not. But it’s all a learning process and…’_ he trailed off, his next gesture a vague one accompanied by a small shrug. _‘But when I went off-duty, letting my hair grow out was the first thing I did, that’s true.’_

Steve looked at him for a long moment, eyes squinted but a tiny smirk still on his lips. _‘I’m trying to picture you with a buzz cut, but I really can’t.’_

A laugh came over Bucky’s lips. _‘That’s alright, because I’m definitely more attractive like this.’_

 _‘I’m sure you weren’t unattractive with it.’_ Steve’s brows went up a little, deliberately. _‘Don’t think you could be.’_

 _‘You only say that because you haven’t seen it,’_ Bucky countered, but lost his fight against the smile Steve’s words brought to his face. So he laughed softly and added, _‘Flatterer.’_

Steve shrugged, but the smile was mirrored on his features, genuinely warm in all his playful flirtiness. _‘So, what do you say. Want to make good use of the last half hour we have and go for a ride on the Cyclone?’_

Bucky immediately nodded and proceeded to empty his milkshake glass, but couldn’t help smirking. _‘And you think that’s a good idea, right after the shakes?’_

 _‘What? You think you’re gonna throw up on me?’_ Steve asked, eyes sparkling with mirth, and Bucky threw his head back in laughter, happy and carefree.

_‘Think again, Rogers. Let’s go.’_

 

***

 

Darkness had already fallen when they finally made their way back, only a sliver on the horizon still a fading yellow-blue while the moon was rising high on the opposite end. They had spent hours whiling the evening away by the promenade and beach of Coney Island, just talking and laughing together, and Bucky felt… so… _good_.

Being around Steve was easy. There were never any awkward pauses, he never felt like he’d said or done something wrong. Steve was interesting and interested, and he was gorgeous like the rising sun.

Bucky was pretty sure he wasn’t just infatuated by this point, but actually a little bit in love.

 _‘So, this is me,’_ Steve said as he slowed down his steps, and pointed towards one of the four-storey houses on their side of the street. It was a nice part of Brooklyn, between quaint little stores and cafés on the main street and well-kept townhouses on the others. The next subway station wasn’t far away either, and it would lead Bucky home with only two stops in between.

When they came to a halt completely by the wide set of steps that lead up to the front entrance of the building, Steve turned to stand opposite of Bucky and waited as he set down the huge plastic bag with the teddy bear that he had been carrying for most of their way. They had picked it up last with a bag from the souvenir shop and taken turns, laughing whenever they had awkwardly had to hand it back or put it down to continue their conversation.

There was a small smile on Steve’s lips, warm but, again, almost shy despite his confident attitude. ‘ _I had a really great time today_.’

‘ _Me too_ ,’ Bucky replied without hesitation, biting down on his lower lip as he looked up at Steve and felt a tingle of positive nervous anticipation surge through his chest. ‘ _Thank you. This was probably the best first date I ever had._ ’

Steve let out a soft laugh, and kept smiling brightly for a long moment after. ‘ _I’m glad you’re saying that. It was probably a bit of an unconventional idea_ ,’ he said before his gaze travelled from Bucky’s eyes to his lips, sending that tingling deep to the pit of his stomach.

Bucky could only shrug, his head having blanked out on proper answers at this point.

He knew they were going to kiss, he had waited patiently for it for hours now. But God, it had been so long since the last time he’d done this, since it had last meant something, and now that it mattered he’d seemed to have forgotten his self-evident confidence. Would Steve kiss him? Should he?

What came of his thoughts in the end was an almost shy, aborted move forward, his gaze flickering from Steve’s eyes to his lips and back, a nervous swallow.

It was Steve who took the last tiny step, and Bucky only caught a brief glimpse of the softly amused, excited smile on his lips before he leaned in slowly, head tipped to one side, the ghost of a warm breath against Bucky’s cheek. The last thing he could see clearly were Steve’s blue eyes fixed on his, and then, finally, their lips touched in a feather-light kiss.

Bucky’s heart stuttered in his chest like every clichée in the book even though it was only a small, chaste kiss. But Steve’s lips were warm and lush and perfect, and no daydream Bucky might have had about this could have compared.

When their lips parted and Bucky’s eyes opened again, an unstoppable smile spread all over his face. He was looking at a very similar one right in front of him, Steve standing very close to him still, unwilling to bring the distance back between them. Though he had to, eventually, his hands needing room to from his next words. ‘ _I’ve been wanting to do this all day_.’

‘ _Me too_ ,’ Bucky smiled, warmth filling his chest and probably flushing his cheeks. ‘ _Though it was worth the wait_.’

‘ _It was_ ,’ Steve agreed, sincerity in his glance.

There was a pause again; Steve seemed to ponder what to say next. His gaze went up towards the entrance of his building, then back, and Bucky could have sworn he was considering to ask him up. But then Steve averted his eyes and took in a deep breath, though the smile never fully left.

‘ _I should go_.’

Bucky nodded a silent assent and then added, ‘ _I’ll text you, okay?_ ’

Steve nodded, and for the first time that evening, the expression on his face turned somewhat melancholy, yearning even, and he looked towards the door again. If he asked now…

But what he said then was, ‘ _Are you free on Monday? You’re working late on Tuesdays, right?_ ’ and Bucky only nodded again, to both.

‘ _I’m up for whatever you want to do,_ ’ he added and meant it. Really, whatever, because he was already looking forward to it, and the rest wasn’t all that important.

‘ _Dinner and a movie this time?_ ’

Movie. Oh, movie sounded good, that held all the potential. Bucky’s smile widened.

‘ _Sure._ ’

‘ _Great. Then that’s a date_ ,’ Steve replied, and his usual lighthearted smirk was back on his lips. Before he added, quickly and as an afterthought, ‘ _Text me anyway. If you like._ ’

‘ _You bet I will_.’

Bucky knew himself, and he knew he was probably going to text Steve before the night was over.

‘ _Good night then_ ,’ Steve said, and he took a step back and sideways towards the stairs. And Bucky wanted to turn as well and leave, he did, but…

It was a spontaneous thing, his heart lurching when his hand shot out to Steve’s hip, fingers curling into belt loops to stop him, and suddenly he was close again, closer than he’d been before, hips brushing. Bucky had to look up a little to catch Steve’s eyes and ask, “One more to tide me over?”

There was a soft, breathless chuckle escaping Steve as he looked down from Bucky’s eyes to his lips, and all the reply it took was him inclining his head once more, their lips touching softly and gently. Bucky breathed out and tilted his head up so that their mouths slotted together effortlessly and perfectly. It was even better with the way he could feel Steve’s body brushing his own, the way their lips parted on instinct and their tongues met briefly and tentatively, and Bucky just wanted to press closer.

But before that could happen he reminded himself to draw back, let the kiss wear off and step back, even to - reluctantly - let go of Steve’s hips.

Because they had time. They were in no hurry at all - and that was probably the most beautiful thing about it.

Bucky smiled and took another step back. “Good night.”

He carried the way Steve smiled back with him all weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, ten days since the last update; somehow didn't feel like it. So sorry for the delay, but it's been a busy week. Thank you all SO much for your lovely comments on this fic! We'll definitely update (with the fourth and final chapter) a bit faster this time.

“No, you're not getting another coffee, Barnes. You're jittery enough as it is.”

“Nat, c’mon! Just a small one?”

Bucky tried to go past her to get to the machine, his cup clutched in his hands, but Natasha Romanoff was a larger-than-life obstacle if she wanted to be.

She looked up at him, intimidating enough despite being almost a head shorter than him, green eyes unblinking and fixed on his. “I can’t have you bounce around like a bunny rabbit on speed. Not when you have a date to go to in less than an hour. But I can make you some camomile tea,” she said, stern glare turning into a patronising smirk.

Bucky whined. “Why are you being mean to me?”

It was enough to let her well-composed mask slip, and she let out a snort in amusement, rolling her eyes at him and shaking her head. “I’m not being mean. Come on, sit down and just relax for a bit. I’m getting you a glass of orange juice.”

Bucky sighed and gave in, letting himself be steered over to her and Clint’s couch. He slumped down and pushed the mug away from him onto the coffee-table.

She was _probably_ right. He didn’t want to be a bunny rabbit on speed when he met Steve for their date in an hour. Or did he? Now that was a thought…

A choked sound came over his lips and he pushed it far away again.

“Okay. I’m relaxed,” Bucky finally announced when she was back and set a glass of orange juice down in front of him.

But her gaze from under raised eyebrows told him she didn’t fully buy it. Natasha let herself sink onto the couch as well, one foot under the other thigh as she sat turned towards him. She studied him for a long moment, all teasing gone from her gaze now and a faint, vaguely-there smile on her lips instead. “I haven’t seen you like this in a very long time, you know?”

“Yeeeaaah, I know,” Bucky replied, the syllables drawn out because he knew any denial would be pointless. He smiled helplessly. “Haven’t been serious like this in a long time.”

The smile on her lips turned a little more pronounced, and she reached out to lay a hand on his lower arm, giving it a brief and gentle pat. “About time. I was almost getting worried about you.”

Bucky threw her an unimpressed, flat gaze. “Really?”

She shrugged softly. “I said almost. I knew even a hopeless case like you would find someone eventually.” And the moment of sincere sympathy was over.

“Hey, since when was I ever hopeless?” Bucky bristled uselessly because Natasha was already rolling her eyes.

“God, Bucky, you’ve known me for… how long? Don’t take everything I say so seriously,” she scolded him benignly, amusement in her eyes. “So… Where are you going for dinner?”

“There’s an Indian restaurant two blocks around the corner from him. I haven’t had Indian in _ages_ ,” Bucky added with an anticipatory smile.

“I was worried it’d be something like Mexican,” she replied. “Beans and garlic, never a good combination for a date.”

Bucky snickered. “I have a pack of gums.”

“Doesn’t get you anywhere when you get gas from all beans. And end up whining about tummy ache like a baby. On your anniversary date. So, keep that in mind: no Mexican if you want to get laid afterwards.”

“Oh God.” He looked back at Nat with mild horror on his face. “I didn’t know that story. Which anniversary?”

“Last year,” she replied, a grin now spreading on her lips. “Clint kept saying there must have been something wrong with the food, but I told him he’s just getting old. Old and gassy. So, enjoy this while it lasts, because dates kinda lose their magic once you’ve gone steady with someone for a while. Though there’s the bonus of being totally comfortable around each other no matter how ridiculous and gross you are.”

Bucky laughed, but instead of continuing along that line of conversation he quieted down, snagging up one of the small pillows on the couch to clutch it to his stomach.

“When did you know you wanted it to be serious with him?” he asked eventually.

“Well, I… don’t really know, to be honest,” she started, her gaze wandering down to somewhere between the surface of the couch and her feet. “I could say a part of me always knew it from that first day on in school, but that would damn cheesy, wouldn’t it? I guess it was when I came back from college and we just kind of naturally slipped into it. Jeez, Barnes, you ask really difficult questions. You know we’ve been friends forever. How am I supposed to answer this with something that’s got anything to do with your epic love affair with Captain Hot-Ass?”

A wide smile spread on Bucky’s lips. “Definitely hotter than any Captain I’ve ever known,” he commented and bunched the pillow up to prop his chin on it. “Still can’t believe it took you guys that long.”

Natasha shrugged. “It was exactly as long as we needed. I don’t think it would have worked out as it did if we had gotten together as teenagers and never had any chance to be with other people. Besides, Clint needed to grow up first,” she ended with a small smirk, and Bucky huffed affectionately.

“Oh please, he still hasn’t grown up. I also want to reiterate once again that I always knew you were meant for each other.”

“That’s nice and all,” Natasha said, the smirk turning into a grin now. “But have you checked the time?”

Bucky’s heart sank towards the waistband of his pants and he hectically glanced at the clock only to find out that he still had twenty-five minutes left. “Ha ha,” he breathed out in relief and threw his pillow at Nat. “Jerk.”

Nevertheless he got to his feet, grabbed the glass with orange juice and emptied it in long gulps, because he did have to leave in the next ten minutes if he wanted to be on time.

“Oh, by the way… I’ve got something for you,” Nat said, and when he looked back at her, she just said “catch” and threw a small, silvery item at him - and where the hell had she taken that from anyway? As soon as it landed, Bucky recognised the feel of it in his hand. He looked at it anyway, only to find out that it wasn’t just a condom but a banana-flavoured one.

Natasha chuckled faintly and Bucky rolled his eyes but laughed nevertheless.

“What, you think I’m already putting out?”

She eyed him for a second, brows raised, before her gaze softened and she tilted her head. “Aww, you wanna wait? That’s cute.”

"Told you it's serious," Bucky winked but then sobered, fully turning to her. "How do I look?"

Nat got up from the couch and crossed the distance to him, laying both hands on his shoulders. "Casual and stylish, but not like you’re trying too hard. You look great, and I'm sure Steve will want to eat you up. Now go pee one last time, check your hair in the mirror five more times, and then go and have fun," she said. "And don't do anything I wouldn't."

"Right," Bucky chuckled and did as she had told him, exiting the bathroom again a mere three minutes later to find Natasha leaning against the living room doorway to see him off.

He bent down to press a kiss to her temple. "Thanks for distracting me, I'd have gone out of my mind alone at home . Say hi to Clint."

"Will do. And you're welcome. Now go, loverboy," she said, smirking softly as she slapped his upper arm.

“Wish me luck!” Bucky called back over his shoulder as he left, even though he was pretty sure he wouldn’t even need it.

 

***

 

Bucky had to admit that it was a good thing that Nat had banned him from more caffeine. Being with Steve again gave him a kick all by itself, of the best kind that settled gently in his gut and gave him a constant buzz, making him feel surreal and happy. The restaurant was nice, the food great, and it was still so easy to talk and joke that the time just flew by.

They walked back to Steve’s apartment close by each other, their upper arms brushing regularly, and Bucky couldn’t stop smiling. Eventually they stopped to kiss, right under a street lamp, like in some ridiculous romantic movie, but Bucky really couldn’t bother to find anything wrong with that.

This time Steve invited him up to his apartment, which was a perfect mix of tidy and cluttered, and Bucky just so resisted the urge to pull Steve in for another kiss, one that he probably wouldn’t have been able to quit again anytime soon. Instead, he let Steve show him his drawings and sketches, most of which he had in a nook where his desk stood, too, and where Bucky had seen him sit every time they had talked over Skype. A huge bookshelf full to the brim with comics and other works separated the corner from the rest of the living room; some posters and paintings of known comic book heroes adorned the beige walls. But he had other art on them as well, from a Picasso print to things Bucky couldn’t place but might very well be originals from lesser known artists. And there were many personal items, too, or small details that immediately made Bucky feel at home and filled the gaps he still might have had to complete his picture of Steve. The individual, old, hand-stitched couch cushion,  the chipped and faded Batman mug still standing on the coffee table, the retro-futuristic lamp on the sideboard, Bucky liked every detail and he couldn’t wait to hear the stories behind them.

In the kitchen, rather tiny but clean, they got some beers and filled a bowl with chips before they sat down on Steve’s big and comfortable sofa that made it easy to sink in a little deeper and slide comfortably against him, their shoulders and upper arms flush against each other. They had decided to watch Hancock while at the restaurant. Other movies had been on the table, Pacific Rim and Watchmen coming a close second and third, and leaving Bucky delighted at the fact that even their taste in films, on top of everything else, seemed to match.

It was hard to believe that this was only their second date, only the third time they even saw each other face to face, because it was so easy to lean his head on Steve’s shoulder as they watched the movie and just relax against him. It didn’t feel like there were any expectations, anything either of them thought they had to do. They just sat there together, ate chips and commented on things that happened on screen.

 _‘I can’t help it,’_ Bucky signed even as he snickered to himself. _‘He looks like a complete hobo, but I still think it’s hot somehow.’_

Steve eyed him for a moment before he made a face. _‘Damnit, should I have put on my torn jeans and not shaved today?’_

Bucky laughed out loud, and it was so great that he felt comfortable enough to tilt his head up and press a kiss to Steve’s cheek and shake his head.

_‘I bet that would be really hot too, but I promise you’re doing just fine.’_

_‘That’s a relief,’_ Steve replied, a grin on his lips before he directed his attention back to the screen. _‘But you’re right. He’s rather hot,’_ he added then after about a minute, right before Charlize Theron appeared in the picture. _‘She, too, though.’_

 _‘Yes, tell me about it! When she goes all goddess-like with the wild hair and smokey eyes…’_ Bucky trailed off and grinned wryly, shrugging.

Again, Steve’s eyes were fixed on him in thought for a moment, brows going up in a silent question as one hand was busy reaching for the chips, so Bucky continued.

_‘Not sure I’d go to bed with her, but, you know, there are women I wouldn’t rule it out right on the spot. You?’_

Steve shrugged slightly in lieu of a complete answer, chewing the chips and swallowing them down with a sip of beer before he turned his upper body towards Bucky. _‘I didn’t rule it out. I had a girlfriend in my senior year. It was kinda nice but not, well, perfect. Took me a while to figure that out.’_

A small smile appeared on Bucky’s face, and for a moment he watched Steve instead of the screen before he replied. _‘I’m glad you did.’_

Steve didn’t reply this time, no sassy joke as response but only a soft smile on one corner of his mouth, gaze travelling over Bucky’s features to come to rest on his lips. The kiss that followed was sweet and patient again. Steve was slowly parting Bucky’s lips with his, brushing against them as he turned towards him a bit more. He brought one hand up around Bucky’s waist, and the touch at the small of his back was as warm and gentle as his kiss.

It tasted of salt and pepper just like the chips, still slow as they got to know each other with every inquiring, exploring touch of their lips and tongues. Bucky tipped his head back to have more of it because Steve kissed like he was pouring everything he couldn’t express with words into it. He kissed like there was literally nothing else on his mind, and Bucky could let himself sink into it so easily. He turned his body towards Steve even more, curled one hand in the fabric over his stomach, and let their tongues explore each other slowly but curiously.

Bucky had already stopped trying to follow the movie, the unhurried kiss demanding all his attention. Steve’s hand wandered up his back, thumb drawing small circles as the kiss was deepened, one tiny bit by bit. Then, his fingertips were at the back of his neck, raking up into his hair, making Bucky's breath hitch just enough that it broke the contact of their lips for the briefest moment.

He took that as his cue to look up at Steve instead of continuing to kiss him, but he didn't take his hand away and hoped Steve had no intention of doing that either. God, he could watch Steve just as long as he could kiss him, and that alone told Bucky all he really needed to know about the state of his heart.

He was falling for Steve so fast, and he didn't think Steve was too far behind.

“Okay… so…” Bucky finally said, licking his lips and tugging playfully at the fabric still between his fingers, an inevitable smile spreading on his lips. “Can I call you my boyfriend now?”

A radiant smile and a nod was all the answer he needed. Steve briefly brushed his lips to Bucky's again before going back to watch him. The caress of his gaze sent shivers down Bucky's spine, and it was almost as exhilarating as his touches. Steve had a hand on the side of Bucky's face now, thumb gently stroking over his cheek, wandering down to his bottom lip, and Bucky's heart nearly skipped a beat because it felt like Steve, too, could not get enough of looking at him.

Bucky let his mouth open against the soft pressure against his lower lip. He knew he was being a tease but couldn’t help it, everything about this too new, too thrilling. His eyes stayed locked with Steve’s as he let the tip of his tongue brush over the pad of his thumb.

A breath hitched in Steve’s throat, and a tiny sound, barely audible, that reminded of a whimper escaped him, followed by a breathless chuckle. He leaned in once more for a soft, quick kiss before he returned to his previous position, comfortably against the backrest of the couch and head turned towards the TV. But Steve reached for Bucky’s hand this time, pulled it closer and onto his thigh as he raked their fingers together.

Bucky just smiled, squeezed his hand, and pillowed his head on Steve’s shoulder again.

They went back to watching and commenting on the movie after that, but Bucky was more aware of the way Steve’s thumb kept going back to brushing over his knuckles than of what was happening on screen. He knew all the scenes anyway.

When the credits rolled, they were back to making out like teenagers, slowly and indulgently but laughing about small, silly things, fingertips on a ticklish spot, a teasing nip or pinch here and there. And although it reached the point where it could very easily have gone in a different direction, Steve - or they both, really - seemed to want to save more for later.

Steve leaned back again, just his fingertips dancing over Bucky’s cheek as he looked at him for a long moment.

 _‘I’d like to draw you,’_ he said after withdrawing his hand and a moment’s hesitation, and there was something shy in his glance now. ‘ _If that’s okay?_ ’

A soft, incredulous laugh came over Bucky’s lips, his heart making a funny little jump. “Really?”

Steve shrugged softly. _‘Only if you don’t mind. But… I kinda really like your face.’_ He let out a small laugh and Bucky did the same, sure he was flushing.

“Umm… sure?” he said, bit his lip, and then added, _‘I don’t mind.’_

 _‘Great,’_ Steve replied, a smile lighting up his face before he got up and went to fetch a sketchbook and pencils. _‘Just… get comfortable any way you like and stay as still as you can, okay?’_ he said, sitting down in the armchair next to the couch.

Bucky did as he was told, even though he did feel a little awkward at simply sitting there, looking at the TV where the bluray menu was playing now, with the knowledge and feeling of Steve watching him so intensely. It made a shiver crawl over the back of his neck more than just once.

Whenever he glanced over briefly, the change in Steve’s demeanor and expression was interesting to observe. He was all concentration, brow furrowed and eyes squinting at whatever detail he was currently drawing. His hand glided across the paper swiftly, the pencil scratching softly on its surface before he switched to coal. Though there were smiles, too, brief ones he threw Bucky over the rim of the sketchbook.

After what could have been no more than ten minutes, Steve lifted the sketchbook from his knees and held it out, comparing result and model. He added a few last touches and then sat the book down again onto his lap, signing, _‘Finished. I think.’_

Bucky, immediately brimming over with curious energy now that he could move again, reached out with both arms and made grabby hands.

Steve grinned at him, clutching the sketchbook to his chest for a moment before he finally turned it around for Bucky to see and handed it over a second later.

Bucky stared down at the portrait of himself, the black lines sketching out his face in beautiful detail. Then his gaze went back up to Steve, lips parted to say something, but since he didn’t really know what, a smile spread on them instead, half flustered, half amazed, and a little bit more in love with Steve than before.

“Wow.”

 _‘Was that a ‘wow’ or an ‘ow’?’_ Steve asked, but the smirk on his lips, the tiniest bit bashful, made clear he had understood it.

Immediately Bucky put the sketchbook down on his lap to be able to sign, grinning all over his face. _‘Are you blushing?’_

_‘No. Must be the lighting.’_

_‘Bullshit.’_

Steve let out another small laugh, shaking his head with averted eyes before he got up from the chair and sat back down on the couch sideways, turned towards Bucky, one knee under him. _‘So, you like it?’_

Instead of signing a reply, Bucky reached up and took Steve’s chin in his hand, tilted his own head up and pressed a soft, sweet kiss to his lips. He smiled and nodded afterwards, reinforcing his gestures with another kiss.

How was he even supposed to ever stop doing that?

 _‘You can have it if you like it,’_ Steve said then, though his hands were soon busy elsewhere, slung around Bucky’s middle, warm and strong as they caressed his back, and Bucky wanted to purr like a cat. He raised his legs to put them sideways over Steve’s, pillowed his head back on Steve’s broad shoulder, and tilted it back to glance up at him.

_‘I’d love to have it. I’ll frame it and put it up somewhere. Thank you, Steve.’_

Steve just nodded, eyes averted in what could have been a ‘you’re welcome’. He drew Bucky closer, held him in a gentle embrace, his face nestling against the crook of Bucky’s neck.

They stayed like this until Bucky went home, and it went down in his calendar as the best second date he’d ever had.

 

***

 

It was a spontaneous decision, despite the fact that they had managed to grab lunch together only the day before. But Bucky still had half an hour to spare before he had to be at work for his evening shift with Nat, and the weather was beautiful; the sun was out and might have been a bit too warm if it wasn’t for the wind that was occasionally picking up and ruffling his hair until he tied it back. And he just wanted to see Steve as often as possible.

He could see them from afar, the two figures inside the basketball court that were playing, or roughhousing rather, trying to shoulder past each other to get to the hoop and starting to laugh every few seconds.

Bucky smiled to himself and let his gaze linger on Steve’s sports shirt and the way it revealed his arms and shoulders, ridiculously proud over the simple fact of how good he looked, and that he was _his_ boyfriend.

That was never going to get old.

Steve was dribbling the ball towards the basket, his back turned towards Bucky, and it was Sam who aborted his effort to get to the ball when he spotted Bucky, and Steve threw it in a clean shot right through the hoop. When Sam nudged his arm and pointed towards the fence, Steve turned around, and although he was still a bit of a distance away, Bucky could see his face light up instantly, as bright as the sun.

His heart jumped at the thought that he was able to do that. He grinned and waved a hello at Steve, stepping up to the fence that separated the court from the street.

“Hi Sam,” he added as soon as he was able to divert his attention. “Hope I’m not interrupting.”

“You kinda are, but that’s cool,” Sam replied, a grin on his features as well, while Steve, approaching Bucky with quick steps, signed, _‘Come in, the gate is open.’_

Bucky spotted the gate a few paces away from him and entered the court, glancing from Steve to Sam and back.

“I was on my way to work, was just a little early,” he explained his presence, quick hand gestures signing along as he talked. “Thought I’d come say hi.”

 _‘Hi,’_ Steve signed again, the wide smile never leaving his features, and then he crossed the few steps distance between them and, putting one hand on Bucky’s shoulder, leaned in for a sweet, soft kiss. _‘Sorry I’m all sweaty,’_ he said after their lips parted again, but Bucky only huffed out a laugh.

_‘Do I look like I mind? How are you so sexy all the time anyway?’_

Steve let out a small chuckle before he pursed his lips and shrugged nonchalantly. _‘Good genes?’_

 _‘Obviously,’_ Bucky smirked and leaned up to steal another kiss from Steve before turning to Sam.

“Hey, sorry… How are you? It’s good to see you again.”

“Same to you,” Sam replied, reaching out to shake Bucky’s hand. “I’m good. Just getting my ass handed to me by this jerk here. How are you?”

 _‘I can still read your lips, you know?’_ Steve was signing, but the brief glare he threw Sam was only playful, amusement shining through.

“At my end, everything’s pretty awesome these days,” Bucky grinned happily. “Could have something to do with Mister Perfect over here. Basketball too, huh?” he raised his eyebrows at Steve.

 _‘Mr Perfect?’_ he snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, don’t pretend you’re all humble _now_ ,” Sam teased. “You know, one would think this whole being madly in love thing would wear on his skill and concentration, but the exact opposite happened,” he said and then added in sign language, _‘I quit.’_

 _‘Madly in love?’_ Bucky added once Sam was done, his gaze on Steve, trying not to grin like a lunatic.

Although Steve could have gone for playfully nonchalant as he so often was, he just gave the tiniest of shrugs, his brows going up as he turned fully towards Bucky again, putting one hand on the small of his back. And he just nodded in earnest before he leaned in, a bit slower this time, laying his lips against Bucky’s in what was so much better than any words of confirmation could have been.

“Get a room you two,” Sam mumbled and huffed out a laugh, and Bucky…

Wanted to do exactly that.

A soft sound came up his throat that could have been one of regret, of protest, but a bit of a moan too as he stepped back and broke the kiss, his face feeling warm.

 _‘Not helping…’_ he signed, trying not to look at Steve so that he wasn’t going to just go back to kissing him right away. Such a bad idea right before work.

 _‘What’s not helping?’_ Steve asked, brow furrowed slightly. Bucky huffed out a soft laugh and glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

_‘I want  to get you out of your clothes all the time, so the way you look isn’t helping, the way you kiss isn’t helping, and Sam’s suggestion of getting a room really isn’t helping either. Oh, and you being madly in love with me? Very much not helping. I’m on my way to work!’_

Steve laughed softly, his expression somewhere between apologetic and gloating. _‘He just said that? Well, good thing we can still get a room later. At yours?’_

The suggestion sent another anticipatory tingle through Bucky. _‘Really, you’d wait that long? You know I have my late shift?’_

 _‘Ends at ten, right?’_ Steve asked. _‘So yeah, I’d wait that long. If you want me to.’_

“Oh my God, what are you two saying?” Bucky could hear Sam next to them, turning his head towards him, as did Steve a moment later. “Should I… should I leave you alone or drag Steve back inside for a cold shower or something? The bedroom eyes you’re giving each other are impossible to watch.”

“Sorry,” Bucky laughed helplessly, trying to tame his smile by biting down on his lower lip before giving it up as a lost cause. “I don’t know, umm, I’m gonna go now.” _‘Half past eleven?’_ he added for Steve, a wonderfully warm, jittery feeling in his chest. _‘Of course I want you to.’_

 _‘Okay, it’s a date,’_ Steve added with a small grin before he leaned in for another kiss that seemed like it cost Steve some resolve not to deepen it more than was appropriate in public or sensible under the circumstances.

“Alright, let’s go hit the showers,” Sam said, clapping his hands together before he tried in sign language, _‘Shower. Now.’_

 _‘No. We’ll finish the game first,’_ Steve replied slowly and Sam squinted at him, trying to interpret his words before he let out a long-suffering sigh.

“You just want to see me beaten. Alright, man, let’s get this over with. And you have a good day at work,” he said to Bucky and extended his hand for another shake.

“Thanks. You have fun!”

When Bucky had exited the court, Sam and Steve were already playing again, so he watched for a little longer while walking along the fence. The unexpected opportunity to see Steve again tonight made him happily giddy, something he doubted was going to let up while he was at work. Quite the opposite, probably, because he knew himself.

And he was going to have a lot of time for a lot of daydreams and fantasies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter of our fic, sad times. ^^ We were frankly quite overwhelmed at the amount of positive feedback to this story (and Sign Dirty To Me). Your lovely comments have certainly made the both of us very happy.  
> We do hope you like the final instalment as much as the previous ones. Please let us know. And who knows, maybe there's more in this verse to explore, though we have a few other projects to finish, first.  
> Again, big thanks, and now go read and have fun! :)

Bucky should have known that he was going to be riled up all evening.

It was a mix of things, really. The night was incredibly slow, so there was a lot of time for thoughts. Then there was the fact that simply being here at his desk in the evening reminded him over and over of that first call between him and Steve. And, of course, what had happened during that call. Bucky remembered all too clearly what kind of preferences Steve had voiced, and it was hard not to think about that and about the wordless promise that had hung between them after their encounter on the basketball court.

By the time their shift was over and he said goodbye to a subtly smirking Natasha, Bucky was pretty excited.

He made it home in just a little over ten minutes, took the fastest shower of his life, and used the last five minutes to clean up the clothes in his bedroom and the dishes in the kitchen, finishing just in time for the doorbell to ring.

 _‘Hi,’_ Steve waved, a faint smirk twitching around his mouth. His other hand was hidden behind his back, and the suspicion that quickly dawned on Bucky was confirmed when Steve brought it forward, a single sunflower in it.

A laugh, delighted and touched made it over Bucky’s lips. He reached out, but instead of taking the flower, he grabbed Steve’s shirt, pulled him inside and pressed their lips together in an enthusiastic kiss.

Steve let out a small sigh as he laid one hand around Bucky’s waist, returning the kiss with relish as the door was closed. Eventually, aware that he should let Steve come in properly, Bucky reluctantly broke the kiss. He could find the same unwillingness in the way Steve’s eyes remained closed and his lips pursed before he seemed to catch himself, looking at Bucky with a slightly flustered smile and handing the flower over at last.

 _‘I hope you like sunflowers. If not, I still brought booze,’_ he said, pointing to the messenger bag around his shoulder.

“Of course I like it! No one’s ever given me flowers before.” Bucky let his fingertips trail over the large yellow petals in delight, smiling happily to himself. “But booze is great too. Just let me go find something I can use as a vase.”

Steve followed him into the kitchen, watching as Bucky rummaged through the cupboards to find a slender, tall vase he couldn’t even remember owning. He filled it with water and was putting the flower in when Steve stepped up behind him, his hands gently sliding around his middle as he nuzzled his face against the back of Bucky’s neck. Steve took a deep breath, released it as a soft, slow sigh, and his lips brushed against Bucky’s jaw lightly.

Bucky felt himself turn boneless against him. It was so easy to feel good with Steve, to feel wanted, cherished, safe even. He was warm and firm against his back, and Bucky lay his arms over Steve’s and turned his head back towards him for a kiss in return, a soft touch of lips, gentle and indulgent.

Steve released another small sigh that turned into a soft chuckle as he let their lips part. His gaze was somewhat regretful when he drew his hands back and stepped around to face Bucky again, as if he really couldn’t get enough of touching him.

_‘Nobody’s ever given you flowers? Really?’_

‘ _No_ ,’ Bucky smiled and, instead of putting more space between them to further the conversation, he stepped closer to Steve again, raising both hands and framing his face with them. “Guess no one was ever as sweet as you are.”

Steve smiled at that, gaze averted for a short moment, bashful as he surprisingly could be during those tender exchanges between them. He gently reached for Bucky’s hands and brought them down, holding them in his for a short while before he reached into his bag and brought forth a bottle of red, a French vintage, and put it on the counter.

_‘I don’t know anything about wine, but it looks expensive. Got it from Tony some time ago. And about the flowers… if you like them then you better buy a few more vases. Because I’m going to bring you flowers all the time.’_

The sound that came over Bucky’s lips was so undignified that he privately was glad Steve couldn’t have heard it. He just looked at the other man for a long moment in happy disbelief, and then started shaking his head.

‘ _How I managed to snatch you up is completely beyond me_.’

 _‘Me too,’_ Steve replied, a deliberate, mischievous smirk failing to mask the touched smile. _‘I mean how_ I _managed to snatch_ you _up.’_

‘ _Yeah, sure_ ,’ Bucky laughed and gently nudged Steve in the chest in an attempt to conceal how flustered he was making him. _‘You want something to eat? Drink?’_

_‘We could drink that wine, or something else. Whatever you like. And I’m not hungry, thanks. But if you are, go ahead and eat something.’_

Wine, right. The bottle was still right there on the counter next to them and he’d already forgotten about that.

 _‘No, I’m good,’_ Bucky quickly signed to gloss over it and reached for another cupboard to produce two wine glasses. _‘We always eat dinner at work when we have our late shifts.’_

 _‘Okay, good,’_ Steve replied, watching as Bucky uncorked the bottle and poured them the two glasses. _‘I hope it’s good. If not I won’t be mad if you just pour it out.’_

Bucky just gave Steve a very unimpressed look. He’d said that the bottle came from Stark, and Bucky doubted very much that the man would even touch wine that wasn’t good. The mere suggestion of pouring it out was blasphemy considering how much it had probably cost.

“Here, drink,” he said instead and handed Steve one glass. “Thank you for coming, for the flower and the wine, and for being awesome.”

Another bright smile spread on Steve’s lips as he clinked his glass against Bucky’s and then took a first small sip, brows going up and lips pursed in appreciation.

The wine was as great as he’s expected it to be. Bucky led Steve back into the living room by his hand so that they could get comfortable on the couch, exactly like they had sat on Steve’s the last time, Bucky turned towards him with his legs over Steve’s lap, the armrest against his back.

He hadn’t bothered turning on any music for himself or even the TV, not yet at least. As of now, it didn’t seem like Steve was very interested in watching anything but him, anyway. He took another sip of the wine before he set the glass on the coffee table and leaned towards Bucky, one hand on his shoulder before he brought their lips together again. Bucky immediately set his glass down blindly on the table so he could let Steve wrap him in his arms, pull him closer onto his lap and kiss him thoroughly.

It didn’t take long and all those dirty thoughts he’d had during work were back. Bucky shimmied fully onto Steve’s lap without breaking the kiss, hands sliding onto his shoulders, and now he was kissing him like he’d imagined doing almost all day: deeply and enthusiastically. Bucky was so, so attracted to him, to _everything_ about him, and he was pretty impressed with himself for not having jumped Steve already.

But this had been good, waiting and savouring all the small steps they had taken together and that had led them here, to this moment in which Bucky was sure neither of them wanted this to end with their clothes still on. It became very apparent when Steve let out a trembling sort of groan into the kiss, breaking it only for as long as it took him to hold Bucky around his waist and hastily but nevertheless gently push him onto his back to lean over him. One knee slid between Bucky’s as he kissed him again, more fiercely and impatiently this time, and Bucky could feel him, half-hard already, press against his hip.

He smirked up at Steve and twisted a little, raising his own hips up to nudge them together and press himself against Steve’s thigh. He reached up to wrap one arm around Steve’s neck, tugged him back down into another kiss, and they started making out shamelessly.

Bucky knew how Steve liked to kiss by now, they had gotten to know each other through lots of kisses already. And so he just let himself fall into it, didn’t try to be cautious about it either. He raised his hips to rub against Steve, buried his hand in his hair, let the other slip under Steve’s shirt and then into the back of his jeans to squeeze his ass, kiss growing demanding, filthy almost.

Steve let out a low groan, practically tearing himself from Bucky’s lips to sit back on his heels, lips red and lush, parted in a tiny smirk. _‘You’re way too overdressed,’_ he said, and pulled his own t-shirt over his head with one fluid motion before he sealed Bucky’s lips with his again.

They had to break the kisses, though hardly wanting to even to help each other out of their clothes the only items left were their underwear and one of Steve’s socks. Instead of pulling Steve back down on top of him, Bucky grabbed him and turned them around, pushing Steve onto his back on the couch. Without hesitation Bucky slid over him, back into his arms and another kiss, and Steve…

God, Steve was _unreal_. Bucky wanted to ask how he could be this sexy, this beautiful, have a body like this, but he didn’t want to stop kissing for a second, and so he started grinding their hips together instead, moaning shakily as their erections rubbed against each other through the thin fabric of their underwear.

Steve let out a moan too, half a whimper, soft but unrestrained, no control over what he sounded like. It was just so damn sexy and endearing that Bucky couldn’t help but smile into their kisses. No matter how heated the atmosphere between them had become, there was still something so gentle in Steve’s touches, or the way he looked up into Bucky’s eyes as their lips parted, adoring and excited as his fingertips brushed lightly over Bucky’s cheek - it was heart-warming, a stark contrast to how he shimmied his hips against him to let him feel just how turned on he was.

And Bucky was so ridiculously in love with him.

He bit lightly into Steve’s lower lip, then into his jaw, his throat and the juncture between neck and shoulder, pressed a kiss to his clavicle, and then sat back just enough to sign, _‘Sit up.’_

Steve’s brows went up, but he complied without protest, one foot on the floor again while the other, knee slung around Bucky, was on the couch. His lips were parted, looking even softer than they felt, so kissable, and his eyes trailed down Bucky’s front, fingers following the movement as they wandered lightly down his chest.

Bucky leaned over to steal another kiss from Steve’s lips just because he could, the touch of his hand sending goosebumps all over his body. But he didn’t want to let himself be deterred from his plan, and so, when he pulled away from the kiss, it was to slide down from the couch to his knees right in front of where Steve was sitting, grab his hip and pull him closer. He glanced up at Steve with a hungry but questioning look, just wanting to make sure they were both on board with this.

Steve definitely was; he let out a trembling sound that turned into the tiniest of chuckles, one corner of his lip quirked upwards, and he nodded, just a fraction, slowly, as his hand gently cupped Bucky’s chin, thumb brushing over his cheek.

Bucky stilled just to enjoy the touch, lips parted in a sigh, and he was probably looking at Steve like he was the sun or something equally ridiculous. Catching himself, Bucky turned his face into Steve’s hand and pressed a kiss to his palm before reaching out and tugging his underwear down from helpfully raised hips.

"Jesus Christ, you're gorgeous," Bucky muttered as he wrapped his fingers around the base to give him a few slow strokes. His gaze was locked with Steve's as he parted his lips and finally took him into his mouth, giving the tip an experimental lick.

Steve let out a deep breath, a hoarse, throaty sound that matched the deepened rise and fall of his chest. The hand that had caressed Bucky’s face was still there, fingers slowly raking through his hair, combing a few stray strands back behind his ear. And when Bucky looked up he could see Steve watch him, gaze fixed on Bucky’s mouth around his dick.

He loved the look he’d just put on Steve’s face, and resolved to chase after it again and again.

Bucky breathed out through his nose and then started teasing the head of Steve’s cock with the tip of his tongue, licking teasingly before he sucked him down slowly, savouring the weight on his tongue and the taste he planned on getting very acquaintanced with.

When he swallowed him down deeper, as deep as he could, Steve let out a low groan, and his head fell back against the couch cushions, eyes closed and fingers gripping Bucky’s hair tightly. His hips had started moving as soon as Bucky picked up a slow rhythm, and he could feel Steve was holding back, could see it by the way his other hand clutched the fabric of the couch until his knuckles went nearly white.

But Bucky wanted to see him let go, wanted that composure to crack, no matter how hot Steve already looked right now. So he pulled out every trick he’d ever learned, alternating between vigorous and gentle, his affection written over his whole face as he kept staring up at his boyfriend to catch every shift of his expression.

Soon, Steve abandoned his restraint. His head jerked forward as he bit his lower lip around something that very much sounded like a growl. His fingers dug into Bucky’s scalp, not painfully but firmly nonetheless, and he bucked forward, fucking into his mouth with increasingly fast rhythm. He let his head sink back again, his fingers all but clinging on to Bucky’s hair as he was getting close with each sound he released, some hoarse and low, others hitching and whimpered, but all of them beautiful in Bucky’s ears.

He didn’t pause or slow down, he wanted to see Steve come. Since their first date, he’d spent way too many hours imagining this, had gotten himself off to it, and now he wanted the real thing. So Bucky ignored his own cock begging for a touch between his thighs and kept his focus on Steve until he got what he wanted.

Steve tried to get his attention, tried to warn him by gently tugging on his hair, and it seemed like it cost him all the resolve he still had. But Bucky would have none of that. He grabbed Steve’s hips with both hands and held him in place as he sucked him off, feeling how Steve’s muscles started to twitch and tremble, from thighs up to his abdomen. His breath hitched in his throat and he held it as his entire body went tense, and then - as he released it with a wrecked sound, long and drawn-out - Bucky could taste him at last, spurts of his release warm and salty on his tongue and throat.

He swallowed almost absently, because the best thing was Steve’s face, just as he’d known it would be. The flush on his skin, the parted lips, the wrecked abandon.

Bucky smiled to himself and gave the head of Steve’s cock one last lick before letting up, his left hand brushing caresses over his thigh.

Steve was still breathing hard, the small smirk on his lips lopsided and his movements weak. _‘Sorry,’_ he signed, though it took the addition _‘for pulling your hair’_ for Bucky to understand him.

He started laughing and reached up, running a hand through his strands to draw them away from his face, and then crawled up to straddle Steve’s lap and press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Remember our first talk?” he said, out loud because he didn’t want to pull away to sign, and smirking, arms going around Steve’s neck instead. “What did I say about hair pulling?”

Steve eyed him for a moment with furrowed brow before a grin spread on his lips as well and he released a small chuckle. _‘I kinda almost forgot,’_ he replied when Bucky gave his hands some space. _‘In my defence, my upstairs brain wasn’t really working much just now.’_

Bucky laughed proudly and kissed Steve’s temple before drawing his hands back so that he could sign as well. _‘Even more reason that there’s nothing to apologise for at all.’_

 _‘Okay, good,’_ Steve replied, the smile on his lips slightly sheepish, an innocence and sincerity in it that made him even more adorable, if that was even possible.

Steve laid his hands around Bucky’s shoulder and pulled him in, holding him for a moment as his face nuzzled against the crook of his neck. His breathing had calmed but he still seemed to need a moment, bliss so obviously palpable in his touch and the content sigh he released. Until he gently pushed Bucky from his embrace and towards the seating of the couch. _‘Let me take care of you now.’_

“Oh yes please,” Bucky sighed happily and flopped back onto the couch. Steve had him naked in a matter of seconds, and to finally have his mouth on him was one of the most satisfying experiences in his life.

They were still on the couch about half an hour later. Bucky had his head resting on Steve’s chest, their legs tangled, a warm, strong arm slung around his waist to keep him in place. He sighed deeply, comfortable and relaxed, and let his fingertips trail over the lines of Steve’s torso with the beat of his heart below his ear.

Steve was caressing his hair, his fingers raking through the slightly tousled strands absent-mindedly in their comfortable silence, and Bucky thought they could just stay there like that forever. Eventually, though, Steve did give him a small nudge to get him to straighten up.

_‘Are you tired yet?’_

Bucky shook his head and stretched leisurely with his arms over his head before glancing over at the clock and going back to signing. _‘I could use a snack now though. Do you want anything?’_ After a moment he added, _‘Are you tired?’_

Steve shook his head and grinned. _‘Snack sounds good, though.’_

Bucky grinned in reply and stole a quick kiss before getting to his feet. _‘What do you want? Sandwiches, banana, yogurt…’_ he listed, mentally going through his available things to eat. _‘Chocolate… pizza? I have stuff in my freezer if you’re really hungry?’_

Steve let out a small laugh and then just shrugged. _‘I’m not picky. Whatever you have is fine.’_

They went to the kitchen together after Bucky plugged his phone to his stereo and let music from his playlist fill the quiet, and they both put their underpants back on because everything else would have been too much of a distraction. Not that that wasn’t the case already, anyway, because Steve kept laying his arms around Bucky, pulled him close as Bucky swayed to the music drifting over from the living room. He hadn’t felt this good in a long time, so it was impossible not to move with it, his body too energetic, too happy to stay still. They kissed again and again which stretched the rather simple task of preparing ham and cheese sandwiches out for much longer than it was necessary. Instead of taking them back into the living room, they ate the sandwiches right there, leaning against the counter, with Bucky laughing while Steve told a story about some drunken shenanigans during his college days.

Hands were sliding onto his hips as Bucky loaded the dishwasher, and he grinned and straightened, stepping back right against Steve where he began moving his hips to the beat of the music again, teasing, happy, singing along as he looked at Steve over his shoulder and tempted him into another kiss.

This one lasted longer, tongues sliding together, hips swaying, until Bucky finally grew tired of craning his head back and turned, crowding Steve back against the counter as they kept kissing.

He was getting hard again and had no qualms letting his boyfriend know by pressing their hips together, nibbling on his lower lip. Steve released a low sound that Bucky now identified as a tell-tale sign for him getting in the mood, and for a moment he wondered how aware Steve was of these sounds at all, what it felt like to him when air made his vocal chords vibrate but he never heard the result of it. Everyone who could hear was always so concerned and aware of what they said and how they sounded, and here was Steve, just going with his gut, letting his body react the way it did, and Bucky could hardly get enough of it, of each and every sigh and growl and moan.

When Steve withdrew from the kiss it was with a smirk on his lips that was positively dirty. _‘You know, your apartment’s really nice, but I haven’t seen your bedroom yet.’_

 _‘You haven’t?’_ Bucky made himself look away from Steve’s lips, back up to his eyes instead, hips slowly twisting against his boyfriend’s. _‘What an oversight on my part. I hereby invite you in.’_

Steve smiled widely and let himself be led to the bedroom by his hand. He didn’t let go of Bucky’s even when they stopped in front of the bed and Steve pretended to be interested in the decor for just a moment before he turned towards Bucky again with a grin and tugged on the waistband of his boxer briefs.

Bucky stepped out of them and kicked them to the side the moment he could, going right back to kissing Steve. His hands wandered over his chest and sides, mapping out the muscles and slipping under the hem of Steve’s underwear, palming at his ass with both hands because it was glorious and deserved a lot of attention.

“What do you want to do?” Bucky asked the moment he managed to pry himself away from Steve’s lips long enough to make sure he could watch him say the words.

Steve didn’t reply immediately; instead, he let his fingers trail down Bucky’s chest, gently and unhurried, his gaze following the movements before it went up to Bucky’s eyes again and he took a small step back.

 _‘I have a confession to make,’_ he started, his expression more sincere and serious than the playful or excited glances he had given him before. _‘I hope it doesn’t sound weird or creepy, but… I’ve kind of imagined this ever since our first call. Imagined it was really you who told me all those things instead of the guy on the line. So I was hoping it would be something like it. Sort of.’_ He bit his lower lip, a slightly shy smirk making it twitch upwards, and Bucky laughed, almost dizzy with giddy arousal.

 _‘I am_ so _on board with this, you have no idea,’_ he signed quickly, leaned up and stole a short but intense kiss, a little breathless when he drew back. _‘Here’s my confession: you were right, the guy had to leave halfway through to clean something up, so… you did talk to me, just me, for a while…’_

Steve’s eyes went wide, before his face split into a wide smile of his own and he let out a few low and breathy laughs. _‘I thought he had maybe just become a bit lazy towards the middle and you had tried to fill out the gaps. But… wow. Okay. Was that the part with doing it slow?’_

Bucky rolled his eyes, but only because he was feeling the corners of his mouth twitching and his face warming up. _‘Yes.’_

 _‘That’s good because… Slow is exactly what I want to do,’_ he ended with an intense gaze on Bucky before he crossed the distance between them and laid one hand on the side of Bucky’s neck, their hips nearly flush against each other as he leaned in and brought their lips together for a slow, long kiss.

Bucky hummed into it, a sound coming from deep in his chest, and he slung both arms around Steve’s waist. “Sounds amazing,” he said once their lips parted long enough, looking up into Steve’s eyes with a smile. “Don’t forget to build up to hard though.”

 _‘Oh, I intend to,’_ Steve replied, that dirty smirk still on his lips before he pushed Bucky gently towards the bed and onto it.

From there, everything felt as if they had done this before, as if they were already completely familiar with and comfortable around each other. Bucky was aware that it was being ridiculously in love that let him think that way, and the excitement that Bucky could feel hammering away in his chest with each passing moment betrayed the truth behind that illusion. Still, it was remarkable how wonderfully they matched and understood each other even now, and with minimal communication. Steve was caring and gentle as Bucky had expected when he prepared him, taking his sweet time to get him relaxed and ready and so worked up that Bucky had to shimmy against him, had to beg him with his gaze - because one of his hands was pinned down in Steve's grasp - to finally, _finally_ get inside him.

When, at long last, Bucky had Steve between his thighs and he felt himself open up around Steve’s cock, it was bliss and relief. He kept his eyes fixed on Steve’s face above him and focussed on the feeling of being connected so intimately, being filled, his fingers aimlessly caressing Steve’s hair, his neck, the side of his face.

This was so much better when he was in love with the man inside him. _So much better._

Steve looked at him with so much adoration, a soft smile on his lips, gaze never leaving his. He started to move slowly, gentle thrusts that were the sweetest kind of torture, because they made Bucky yearn for more, for faster and deeper, while at the same time allowed him to savour every second and every tiny sensation Steve made him experience. Like when one hand roamed over his shoulders and torso, thumb circling around one nipple in a barely-there, teasing movement. Or when he leaned down and kissed him gently, from his lips up to his temple before he propped his weight on both hands and began to speed up his movements unhurriedly.

Bucky groaned and let his head fall back into the pillow. Steve seemed to want to take him apart slowly, never letting him get too excited or ahead of himself. Bucky wanted _more_ , but at the same time this was so good, a slow burn that let him rock back against him desperately, unable to do much more lying on his back like this. There was something thrilling too, though, in taking whatever Steve gave him and no more, in trusting him to get this right, to get him there eventually. Until then he kept Steve close with his arms around his shoulders and listened to his own sounds, quiet but shameless, _ah, mmh, Steve…_

And Steve, too, let out a drawn-out moan, his eyes falling shut as his hips thrust forward a bit harder, deeper. He opened them again and looked at Bucky, his lips parted with softly panted breaths. Lifting himself up a bit higher on one arm, he brought the other hand between their bodies, wrapped it around Bucky’s cock in firm strokes that matched the increasing rhythm of his thrusts. It really didn’t matter that they couldn’t talk at the moment; each of Steve’s glances told Bucky clearly how much he was into this, how he enjoyed watching him, paying attention to every small change in his expression, urging him on to move together with him, to let loose, while he held him there in a state of blissful tension that could hardly get any stronger.

So, not very much later, Bucky did what Steve pushed him towards and let go. His eyes fell shut inevitably and his body started pressing up, back against him helplessly, into his thrusts, the touch of his hand, a deep shudder gripping his whole body. A few fast, hard thrusts, skin slapping together, and he came, a loud cry ending in something strangled like a sob, his whole body gripping Steve's like a vice.

Steve was still thrusting - for how long exactly Bucky couldn’t tell in his hazy, blissed out state. But his movements became more erratic, the low pants turning into higher, whimper-like moans until he sucked in a stuttered breath, his body going rigid above Bucky except for the twitching movements of his hips. Then, with a long, throaty groan he all but collapsed on top of Bucky, breathing hard.

A tired, sated smile curled on Bucky's lips. He didn't bother opening his eyes yet, just wrapped his arms back around Steve's shoulders and tangled his fingers in the blond hair, gently combing through it. He felt light as a feather, warm and weak, but so comfortable despite Steve's weight - or maybe also because of it, intimate and grounding. Bucky turned his head and pressed a kiss to Steve's temple, sighing happily.

Steve did not seem to want to move, but eventually he had to, a displeased grunt coming over his lips as he lifted himself with weak arms, a smile on his features nevertheless. He bent down again to brush a soft kiss against Bucky’s lips before he rolled off the condom and simply left it on a tissue on top of the nightstand. He rolled back onto his side, one knee sliding between Bucky’s and pulling him closer by his hip.

 _‘Sorry for not going strictly by the book,’_ he signed, humour sparkling in his blue eyes, _‘but I really didn’t want to stop looking at your face.’_

"Huh?" Bucky blinked at him, repeating the words in his mind until he understood what Steve was talking about. A grin spread on his lips and he laughed, looking back at Steve with an adoring look on his face. _'Oh well… I think I can live with that…'_

 _‘Good,’_ Steve replied. There was a tender expression on his face as he let his fingertips caress Bucky’s cheek and chin, brushed his hair from his forehead, and it really did make Bucky feel like he was the most beautiful, most desirable being for Steve to look at. It sent goosebumps all over his back and arms and a warm flutter through his stomach.

Then, the tenderness was replaced by a small smirk and Steve’s narrowed eyes were sparkling with mischief. His hand slid down, and sooner than Bucky could have realised it landed on his buttock with a loud slap. It stung just right, made Bucky jump and cry out in both indignation and delight. Fingers grasped his flesh firmly, pulling him yet a little closer, and Bucky went willingly, laughing to himself.

“I'm going to keep you,” he told Steve with tenderness and finality, cupping his face with one hand to keep their gazes locked and make it perfectly clear just how serious he was.

 _‘I’m glad,’_ Steve replied, just signing the letters with one hand now, visibly unwilling to give up their current position, and there was suddenly something vulnerable in his gaze underneath the happiness evident in it. _‘Want to keep you too.’_

“Please do,” Bucky replied quietly after a long moment of holding Steve's gaze, those incredible blue eyes. He leaned in and kissed him, soft and sweet and full of plans for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find us both on tumblr, Sandra under [leandraholmes](http://leandraholmes.tumblr.com/) and Verena under [saturnmeetsmercury](http://saturnmeetsmercury.tumblr.com/).


End file.
